A Certain Sighing Esper
by Stupid Studios
Summary: Coming from America, Joshua Hopper goes to Academy City, not knowing what awaits him. Now watch (read) as he goes through his new life of getting to know multiple blond's (weird I know), fight multiple opponents and still has to go to school. All the while trying to stay lazy. (This is a serious fanfic. No crack. Give it a try)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo mina! So this is the first fic on this account. There's something you should read in the bio so go take a quick look at it. Now onto something else, I'm still somewhat new to this whole Index/Railgun thing, but there will not be any canon characters in here. Just as a heads up. Now I hope you all enjoy!**

**Small Note: All the names are random ones**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the actual series, but I do own everything else**

**Chapter 1: **Academy City

Academy City. A wonderous place filled with technology. Here lives special people with special powers and they are called Espers. The whole city is made up of high-tech machinery and schools to master these Esper powers.

These special people are ranked by their own level ranging from zero to five. This city, like any other, has social status depending on what level you are. Thirty percent of the people here are Level 0, meaning they don't have any Esper powers. After them is Level 1; they have the lowest amount of power. Next is Level 2; they have a higher power than those who are Level 1, but are still low on the scale. Then it's Level 3; they are the in betweens and are in the middle of the power spectrum. Now it's Level 4; they are uncommon, but they are the strongest among the normal people. Lastly there is Level 5; these are very special people who are so strong that one alone is able to take on an army.

Now that all formalities are done, let's get started with the story itself. Try not to be amazed at how spectacular this story is and try not to piss yourself when you go into your crazy fan mode. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>'That took forever. I'm pretty sure that we all know about that stuff if we're here.' A boy thought as he sat in the very front corner of bleachers inside a gym. He had dark brown (almost black) hair that covered his ears and eyes, hazel eyes that you could hardly see and had tan skin. He was wearing a plain black shirt, gray shorts and a red sweater on with earbuds in both ears. He was currently staring at a man in the middle of a gym with boredom on his face. 'Why do I have to be here? This place is so boring. Plus, I can't stand all these slow people here.' He let out a silent sigh and turned up the volume of his music.<p>

He looked around and saw that the whole gym was filled up, and lots of students were sitting on the ground or to the side by the doors. He looked at the other side of the bleachers and didn't find anything of interest. He let out another sigh and saw that the man in the middle of the gym was done talking.

"That is all. You will be getting your schedules tomorrow in your first period of the day. Also, you must wear the school uniform during the school day, but don't have to after school hours. That is all. You are all dismissed. And remember to not be out after curfew." The man said. Everyone got up and the boy sighed as he quickly walked outside.

'So I have the rest of the day to myself. So my options are to go look around the city, go back to my room and read some fanfics or go get something to eat.' The boy thought as he counted the three ideas on his fingers. He let out a sigh and looked around him. He walked off to the side so he didn't have to get hit by the other people. 'I can never choose something to do.' He saw some boy off to the side as well and started walking up to him. "Ah, excuse me?"

"Yes?" The other boy asked. He had black hair and went half way down his eyes and had black eyes. His eyes were more narrow than the first boy's and his skin was lighter. He was wearing everyday clothes as well.

"Can you choose a number between one and three?" The first boy asked.

"Okay...? One." The boy said with a questioning tone.

"Thanks." The first boy said before leaving, confusing the other boy. "So walking around the city it is."

* * *

><p>"I doubt I'm done with half of the city." The boy said. He let out a sigh as he sat down on a bench. He was at a small park and saw kids playing around. 'What time is curfew anyways?' He wondered. He pulled out his phone and touched one of the apps on it. 'At least a new chapter is up.' He thought as he started to read a manga on his phone.<p>

"You like manga too?"

"What the bloody bell!?" The boy jumped up when he heard the voice that came out of nowhere. He looked and saw another boy standing there. He had blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a tan blazer with a white dress shirt under it and slacks.

"Sorry if I scared you." The boy said.

"It's fine. I tend to jump at any physical contact that I didn't do." The first boy said as he took one earbud out.

"My name is William Jones, by the way." The blond boy said.

"Will it is. I'm Joshua Hopper." The first boy said as he let out a sigh.

"Josh it is then." Will said with a grin. Josh just sighed and continued talking.

"So is today your first day in the city?"

"No. I'm going to an all boy's school for Espers." Will said as he watched some kids play at the park.

"Same, well except the all boy's school and specifically for Espers parts." Josh said as he scrolled through his phone. "I'm guessing you're a foreigner if you have that kind if hair, have that kind if name and don't sound Japanese at all."

"Well your guess would be correct. I'm from America. What about you? The same could be said for you." Will said, looking at the other boy.

"Yup. I'm also from America with a little bit of Mexican in me." Josh said, not taking his eyes off his phone. "So if you're going to a school for Espers, what ability do you have?" He asked, not looking away from his phone.

"Oh. I'm an Electromatser. What about you?" Will asked. Josh just spoke without looking away from the phone.

"I do some Wind Manipulation. Nothing much." He said nonchalantly.

"So what level are you?" Will said, not seeming to care that the other was still on his phone.

"Hm? I don't know. They said I have to redo it because the scanner wasn't working right. What about you?" Josh asked, putting the phone away and looking at the ground.

"I'm a Level 4." Hearing this, Josh just let out a whistle.

"So you're really strong then? Man, I wouldn't want to go against you then." Josh said with a smile.

"Attention. It is now curfew. Please return to your dorms." An announcer said around the city.

"Well it looks like we gotta go, huh?" Josh said as the two got up.

"Yup. Let's meet up again some time. You're my first friend since I got here, so I don't really have many people to talk too." Will said sheepishly. He got a confused look.

"I thought you've been here for a long time though." Josh said with a skeptical look.

"Well...I don't really hang out with the people at my school and I'm usually in my dorm." Will said, scratching the back of his head. "So what do you say?"

"Sure. Maybe we can look around the parts of the city I haven't been too." Josh said.

"Sure. I'm fine with that. How about Saturday?"

"Alright. I don't have anything going on this whole week so that's fine." Josh said as he looked at the calander on his phone.

"Great. See you then. Maybe next time you can tell me your level."

"Yeah. See ya." The two parted ways and went to their own homes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, can I have all of your attention!" A guy in the front of a classroom called out. All the students quickly quieted down. "I have all your schedules here. For those of you who need to test out your ability, that will be in your Esper class." A tall, chubby teacher said as he started to called up students.<p>

'Let's see. This is first period. Second period is Psychology. Third is Math. Fourth is my Esper class. Fifth is English. Sixth is Biology.' Josh thought as he looked at his class. He let out a sigh and looked out the window. 'It sucks that I can't listen to my music.' He then noticed that the person sitting in front of him looked familiar. He tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Hey, aren't you the guy I asked to choose and option yesterday?"

"Yes." The boy said.

"Sorry about that. I know it was probably weird, but I can never decide on things. My name is Joshua Hopper, by the way." The wind user said.

"It's fine. My name is Hitomi Shinji." The boy said.

"Ah, so you are Japanese then?" Josh asked, getting a nod.

"I'm guessing you're a foreigner." Shinji said, also getting a nod.

"Please be quiet for a little bit." The teacher said.

* * *

><p>'Finally. Now I can know my level. Watch it be Level 3.' Josh thought as he walked out to a field.<p>

"So are you nervous to see your level?" Josh looked to the side and saw a brunet walking up to him. "My name is Kaito Aki. Hello."

"Hey. I'm Joshua Hopper."

"So are you nervous to see what level you are?" Aki asked as he polished his glasses.

"Not really. I think I'll get a low level, so it doesn't really matter to me." Josh said casually.

"Well we'll see in a little bit." Aki said as the teacher started to talk.

"Okay, everyone get to their sections for the test!" The teacher called out. The two went to different sections and after Aki was done with his, he went over to see Josh.

"Looks like I'm balanced at a Level 3. What about you?" Aki asked.

"I haven't gone yet. I'm about to go." Josh walked as he walked up.

"Okay, what is your ability?" The teacher asked.

"I can manipulate anything in the air." Josh said with a bored tone.

"Very well." The teacher went and set something up. Josh looked and saw some robots that had weapons. "I am personally against this, but the higher-ups say we need these to test you." The teacher said as he pressed a button. "Now just try and defend against them. Afterwords you have to attack them."

'So irritating.' Josh thought with a sigh. The robots attacked and Josh just raised his hand in the air. Everyone saw some wind go around him and the whole thing ended in an instant. The only thing anyone could see was smoke filling the air and some wind blowing it away. "Are we done here?"

"A-amazing..." Everyone was in shock and that's when the teacher finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Right well. Form this we can tell that you are a..."

* * *

><p>"LEVEL 5!?"<p>

"Why do you have to yell?" Josh asked as he covered his ear. Will just ignored his question and continued to look at the paper in his hands.

"Offensive power: 10. Defensive power: 10. Ability speed: 10. You got straight tens! That's crazy! That means you're one of the strongest people in Acadamy City!" Will exclaimed. Josh just sighed and looked at his phone.

"Yeah. So what? It's nothing special." He got a shocked look from the blond.

"Are you crazy!? You're one the _strongest _in the city! How is that not special!?" Will exclaimed, getting looks from nearby people as the two walked around the city.

"Dude, shut up! I don't give a damn about that, but don't go say that out loud like that! I don't want to deal with people!" Josh whispered harshly.

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Besides, they told me that these scores are only for a regular Esper level. I'm gonna have to take another test to see where I'm ranked among the other Level 5 Espers." The teen said with a shrug. "You wanna get something to eat? I'm starting to get hungry." Josh said as he held his growling stomach.

"Sure. I'm kinda hungry too." The two continued to walk and found a small place to eat. After entering the the place, they got in line and waited.

"Tsk. There are too many people here. I'm gonna go find a seat." Josh said, getting a nod from the other. Will felt something vibrate in his pocket and got his phone out. He saw that it was a text from Josh on what he wanted.

'I wonder why the line is so long? This place seems to have fast customer service.' Will thought as he tried to look ahead. He couldn't see anything, but people grumbling or yelling. He tapped the person in front of him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but what's going on?" The man turned around with a sigh.

"Apparently a customer is complaining about something and is holding up the line." The guy said, turning back around to see if the line moved at all.

'Well this is bad. If there's one thing I've learned about Josh so far is that his patience is thinner than a string.' Will thought as he got out of line and walked up to the front. He saw a small blond boy in the front arguing with the cashier and using big words that Will didn't even know existed. "Ah, excuse me, but you're holding up the line. Can't you let us order and you settle this off to the side?"

"No. Not until I get exactly what I ordered!" The small boy said, crossing his arms.

"But you're holding up the line and people are getting angry." Will said, gesturing to the others in line.

"So what? They can wait!" The boy said.

"But I can't." The two blonds were shocked when the small boy was pushed forward and out of the way. Will looked and saw Josh standing there and putting his foot down. "There. You're out of line. Go to the back or get out." He said, looking down at the kid. He then turned to the questioning gaze of the taller blond. "I got tired of waiting and wanted to see what was going on." Will just nodded his head, knowing how the other could be.

"Hey, that's not fair! I was here before them!" The boy exclaimed as he jumped up.

"Life isn't fair. Deal with it." Josh said as he started to walk back to where he came from. Before turning a corner, he took a glance at Will. "You have ten minutes before I come back." Will furiously nodded his head, not wanting to anger the other even more. He then turned to the other blond.

"I'm sorry about him. He doesn't have much of a patience. Why don't we standing in line together?" Will asked, looking at the boy as the other people were ordering.

"Fine." The smaller boy said as the two walked to the back of the line.

"So what's your name? My is William, but you can call me Will." The taller blond said.

"My name's Hans Ludwig." The smaller one said. Now that Will paid more attention, he could hear a German accent in the other's voice.

"So what school do you go too?"

"Zunō." He got a confused look. "What?"

"Isn't that a high school though? Shouldn't you still be in elementary school?" Hearing this, Hans who face turned bright red and he got a furious look.

"I'm seventeen!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry we took so long. We still had to go through the whole thing with Hans." Will said as he and the smaller blond walked to the table Josh was at.<p>

"I guessing this elementary school kid is Hans?" Hearing this, Will froze and Hans turned red again. Before the small male could go off, Will spoke up.

"Actually, he's seventeen. He goes to Zunō." Will said as he set the tray down and took his seat across of Josh. Hans followed suit and sat next to Will.

"Isn't that for super smart people?" Josh asked as he took some fries and put them him his mouth.

"I _am _super smart." Hans said in irritation. He lifted his hand and some of the fries that Josh had started to float in the air and went towards Hans. "See? I'm a Level 4 Telekinetic." Hans said with a smirk. It quickly turned into a look of shock when the fries stopped moving and ended up in Josh's hands.

"Will's an Electromaster, Level 4 at that." Josh said as he ate the fries.

"I could have told him that myself." The blond said.

"But you didn't."

"So what level are _you _then?" Hans asked, smirking at the thought of the other being a lower level.

"Nothing too high. I doubt that I could _ever _compare to someone of your level." Josh said with sarcasm lacing the whole sentence. For his part, Will just stayed quiet and watched the show.

"Well at least one of you is capable. I don't get how you can deal with someone weaker than you." Hans said, giving Will a sympathetic look.

"Ha ha ha...Yeah..." Josh just turned his music up and tried to ignore Hans.

'Why do I always have to deal with the most annoying people?' He thought with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"Well I'll see you later. Bye Will...other." Hans said as he started to leave.<p>

"Bye!"

"Jackass!" Josh called out as he flipped the other off.

"Why didn't you tell him what level you were? I thought you would want everyone to know how strong you are." Will said as the two started to walk again.

"It'd be too irritating to deal with that kind of publicity. Not to mention someone like him would want to probably challange me and I don't want to deal with that." Josh answered back with a sigh.

"You sigh a lot. What's with that?" Josh just turned and sighed. "See!"

"It's cuz everything is so irritating and annoying. I just want to walk around, listen to music or read fanfiction." Josh said.

"If that's the case, then I'll leave." Will said, looking somewhat dejected.

"I didn't mean that, idiot. I meant when people I don't know are around." Josh said as he punched Will on the arm.

"What the heck? That hurt." The blond said as he rubbed his arm.

"Where's somewhere else we can go? Somewhere interesting that will entertain me." Josh muttered to himself, not paying much attention to the boy in pain next to him.

"How about School Orchard?" Josh gave the other a questioning look. "What?"

"And how the hell are we suppose to get in there?" Josh asked, looking at the other like he was stupid.

"Well my dorm is in the School Orchard. I can get us in easily." Will said casually.

"Oh yeah. You're from one of those smart people schools." Josh muttered to himself. He let out a sigh. "Wait a minute. Isn't that place where all the girl schools are? That place is a total chick world. Men are, without a doubt, rare there. How can your dorm be there?" Will just blink, let out a sigh and face-palmed.

"You're talking about School Garden. All your information is right, but for there. School Orchard is basically a boy's version of that. You could say the two are siblings of sorts." Will said. Understanding his mistake, Josh nodded his head with a sigh and scratched his head.

"Lead the way then."

"Right."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**So wha'd ya think? It sucked, didn't it? Oh well. I still hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Remember to r&r (just no flaming please). Until next time, sayonara! - Monkey**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is another chapter for whoever is reading this. I don't really have anything else to say.**

**Disclaimer: Own plot, ocs, oc places and other stuff. Don't own actual series**

**Chapter 2: **School Orchard and an Attack

"Here we are. Welcome to the School Orchard." Will said as the two entered the area. "Come on. I'll show you my dorm." The two started walking and Josh noticed that the people there were staring at him.

"Hey, why are people staring at us?" He asked after a few minutes of this.

"That's probably because you're not from here. They aren't use to people from outside of here and will do that quite often." Will said calmly as they continued walking. After walking more, they came to a big building with gates around it. "Well here we are. This is my dorm. Come on. Let's go in." When they got in, Josh saw the place was very spacious and had stairs leading upstairs for the rooms. "Down here is the regular stuff. You know, kitchen, living room and dining room. Upstairs is where all our rooms are. Come on. I'll show you my room."

'Lucky guy.' Josh thought with a sigh as he followed the blond.

"Hey, I just thought of something." Josh looked up and look at the other. "If you're a Level 5 and in high school, why is this your first year here?"

"Oh. Well I use to live in a small little place and I'm not the smartest person around, so I never thought I could get in somewhere like this place." Josh said as they stopped in front of a door.

"Well here we are." Will grabbed the knob and turned it. It was a normal little place with two beds in the middle of the room, a small table between the two, a desk in the far corner, a bookshelf in the other corner, a closet next to the bookshelf and a bathroom across from that. "Sorry if it seems plain."

"It's fine. What I'm really going to judge is this bed." Josh said as he fell back onto one of the beds and let out a content sigh. "And the blankets are cold. This is great. You and your roommate sure have it made here."

"Oh. I don't have a roommate. It's just me in here." Will said as he sat on the other bed. "It gets kinda lonely, but at least I don't have to worry about privacy or fighting with someone else over something in here." He got a snort from the other. "What?"

"You don't seem like the type to fight over something."

"Hehehe. Ya think."

"Ya mind if I take a nap here?" Josh asked as he closed his eyes and took off his shoes.

"Sure. I have some homework I have to do anyways. Make yourself at home." Josh just let out a yawn and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Ma~~~n that felt good. I didn't mean to sleep that long, but it was worth it." Josh said as he walked through the streets of School Orchard. 'I'm so glad my school doesn't make us wear a uniform, especially after school's out. That would suck.' Josh thought as he looked around and saw some others still out as well. 'That reminds me. That midget goes to a super smart school too. Wonder if he has a dorm in here too.' The teen wasn't looking where he was going, turned a corner and ended up colliding with someone. "Oh. Sorry bout that." He looked and saw that it was a small boy who looked three years younger than him.<p>

"...I am really sorry..." The boy said. Josh just got up and extended his arm. The kid gave a confused look. He took the hand and was pulled up to his feet.

"I wasn't really watching where I was going, so it was my fault." The older one said. "So what's a kid like you doing out here? You go to one of these schools?" The kid just gave a nod and didn't say a word. '...Awkward...' Was the only thing that came to mind. "So...I'll be going then. Try not to get run over by all these dumb people who walk super slow, kay?" With that, the teen took his leave.

'...Dumb...?'

* * *

><p>'Well at least I got a good walk from that.' Josh thought as he saw his apartment building in sight.<p>

"What are you doing being out after curfew?" Letting out a sigh, the teen turned around to see a boy with black hair tied into a ponytail, an unfamiliar school uniform and a band around his right arm.

'That symbol...why me? This guy's gonna be irritating, isn't he?' Josh thought as he let out a sigh. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kasai Natsu, and I'm a Level 2 Judgment officer. Now answer my question." The officer said as he crossed his arms. Josh just let out a sigh, turned around and started to walk away. "Hey! Wait!" Natsu ran to catch up, but Josh didn't seem to want to stop, so the other boy just walked along with him. "Why won't you answer my question?"

"Because you told me too." Hearings his, Natsu face-faulted and got a tick mark on his forehead. "If you must know, I was visiting someone in School Orchard and ended up falling asleep at their place. I'm going to my apartment right now."

"Good. Try not to be out after curfew anymore." This got a questioning look.

"And why not? I can do what I want." Josh said with a bit of a challenging voice.

"I'm not suppose to tell anyone else, but there has been some incidents recently and we wouldn't want a civilian like you to get hurt." Hearing this, Josh snorted and continued to walk.

'A little more and I can get rid of this guy.' The teen thought with a sigh. He suddenly stopped as the other boy continued to talk. 'There's an odd movement with the air.' He closed his eyes and tried to focus.

"Hey! Are you listening?" Natsu turned around and saw Josh with his eyes closed. "Hey, are you alright? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of the other's face and continued to call out. That's when he saw a shadow go over the both of them and looked up to see three light poles coming down towards them. "What the-!" As they were about to hit, they were stopped by an invisible wall.

"That was close. We wouldn't want an inoccent _civilian _to get hurt, now would we?" Josh said with a grin. It then turned into an indifferent look as he looked in one direction and glared at a certain spot. "I know you're there! Come out!"

"Who are you talking too?" Natsu asked as he looked in the same direction. Josh just sighed and moved his hand. The poles turned and flew in different directions. The poles slammed into the bridge above them, into the ground and into buildings. "What are you doing!?"

'They're gone...' Josh thought as he let out a frustrated sigh and scratched his head in irritation.

"Answer me! What were you doing!? You caused damage to the city. As an officer of judgment, I'll have to take you under custody." Natsu said as he got a pair of handcuffs out.

"I don't have time for this." The American looked over to the other teen. "Natsu, right?" He got a nod. "Keep an eye on any teleporters in the city." With that, Josh disappeared quickly.

"What the-!? Get back here!"

* * *

><p>"I just wanna talk to someone. That's all."<p>

"I'm sorry, sir. Unless you have a pass you can't get in."

"This is so irritating." Josh said with a sigh. He was standing in front of the entrance to School Orchard. After returning to his apartment, he went to sleep and the next day he went over to talk with Will.

"He's with me. You can let him in." Josh turned to see Hans standing there and just turned back around a second later.

"I don't know him." He said to the security man, who just sweat-dropped.

"What the hell! I'm trying to help!"

* * *

><p>"So why did you want to come in here?" Hans asked as the two continued to walk.<p>

"I came to see Will. I need to ask him something." Josh said as he turned up the music on his phone.

"Well you can just ask me! I'll know the answer!" Hans said, excitement evident on his face and in his tone. Josh just gave a skeptical look then sighed.

"Fine. I guess. There's actually two things I wanna ask. One being this. Who is the best teleporter in the city. The second question is who are all the Level 5 Espers in the city?" This got a weird look from the other.

"Well that's easy. The best teleporter is one of the Level 5 Espers in Acadamy City. His name is Keith Williams, he's a foreigner. He's one of the two Level 5 Espers tied for second place. I don't know who the other Number Two is though." Hans explained as he looked to be in thought. He then looked up to see Josh with a grin on his face. "What?"

"You don't know who the other second ranked Level 5 is. Looks like you _don't _know everything, eh." Josh said with a smug look. Hans just started to turn red.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear that from someone like you!" The smaller one yelled, getting everyone's attention as things started to float around him.

"Dude, calm down. You're power's getting out of control." Josh said as he tried to calm the other down before stuff started to fly. After a few minutes of trying, Hans finally calmed down. "Well I gotta go. I still wanna hang out with Will before I have to deal with school tomorrow."

"Wait! Since you know what my ability is, shouldn't you tell me yours?" Hans asked, giving a questioning look.

"If you're so smart, figure it out. See ya." With that, Josh was gone.

'A teleporter? Makes sense as to why he was asking then.' Hans thought as he started to walk away.

* * *

><p>"U~i~ll~~! Come out and play~~!" Josh said through the speaker.<p>

"_Can't. I have homework I didn't do yesterday. Maybe later._" The blond answered back.

"Your school sucks! Why do they give homework on the weekend?" Josh asked as he crossed his arms.

"_You're school doesn't? We even get it on vacation._" Will said back through the speaker.

"We do. I just choose not to do it. It's too irritating." Josh said with a sigh.

"_...You should probably do that..." _After a few seconds, Josh let out another sigh. "_Fine. Just...Wait awhile and I'll be done._

"Fine. You suck, jackass!" Josh said as he let go of the speaker button.

"_Just busy yourself for awhile. I'll be done in an hour or so._" Josh just let out a sigh and mumbled something. "_And stop with your sighing._"

'How did he...!? Whatever.' The teen put in his other earbud in and walked out of the building. 'So what can I do in the meantime?' He was gone in an instant and didn't notice the pair of eyes that were watching him.

* * *

><p>'Man, I'm bored. There's nothin' for me to do. There's no way I'm gonna try and find that midget either.' Josh thought as he walked through an alleyway.<p>

"Hey, you! Give me all your money!" Josh turned around to see a bulky guy with a knife in his hand and a couple of other guys behind him. The teen just pointed at himself and tilted his head to the side. "Yes you! You some kind of idiot!?"

"Yes." Josh said with an even face and tone. The guys just stared at him with almost unbelieving looks.

"Well...You should listen to us and give us your money!" The guy said as he took a step closer.

"Why?"

"Well...Because we said so!" The teen just gave a bored look. "Look, kid! You don't stand a chance against us! My boys here are all Level 2 and I'm a Level 3! Now just give us your money and we _might _not hurt you so badly!" The guy in front said as the others behind him snickered. Josh just let out a sigh, put his other earbud in, turned around and started to walk away. "Hey! Don't walk away from us!" The man ran towards Josh, but was shocked when the other was gone. "What?" He sigh and looked behind him to see Josh behind him.

"You just won't give up, huh? I guess I'll have to deal with you irritations." Josh said as he took one earbud out. "That is..." The man went wide eyed as he fell to the ground. Josh turned to the others and gave them a look that scared them frozen. "If I didn't already beat you." They all fell to the ground with thuds. Josh just sighed, turned around and started to walk away. Just as he left the alleyway, a person shadowed by the walls walked up to the leader, bent down and sighed.

"You lot were really useless." The man said before they all disappeared.

* * *

><p>"So you finally done?" Josh asked as he walked into Will's room.<p>

"Yeah. I have a question though." Will said with a contemplating look.

"Sure. What?"

"What _exactly _can you do? I know you can manipulate the wind, but there has to be more...right?" Will asked. Josh just let out a sigh and laid down on one of the beds.

"It's too much if an irritation to tell you. All I'll say is that it has more to do with air than it does wind." Will just nodded his head, knowing the other say much more. "Now, let's get going!"

"Where?"

"I don't know!" Will just sweat-dropped, but followed.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there ya go. These first three chapters are what I like to call the Introduction Arc. After this is over we get more fights, so look forward to that. Remember to R&R (no flames though)! Until whenever, sayonara! - Monkey**


	3. Chapter 3

**Number 3! Yahoo!...Not like many people read this though...Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Look at last two chapters**

**Chapter 3: **Siblings

'Man this sucks. School is so boring. The only people I even slightly talk to is Aki and Shinji.' Josh thought as he walked to his school. 'Then there's that Natsu kid who won't leave me alone whenever he sees me. And let's not forget about that jackass Hans.' He let out a sigh and started to walk faster as he turned up his music. 'There are too many slow people here for my liking.' He let out another sigh and looked up to see a person who had the same color hair as him and taller. He got a smirk on his lips and quietly walked up to the other guy and his friends. "Hey Gordo!"

"What do you want?" The other male said.

"What? I can't just come and say hi to my big brother?" Josh asked with a grin.

"No. Now what do you want?" The older one said.

"You're a jackass, ya know. My school is in this direction too, fatty." Josh said casually. "So you going to work?"

"Yeah. You want some chocolates?" The taller one asked.

"Sure." Josh said.

"Oh yeah, Dana is coming here." Josh got a sour look.

"Why? Wasn't she going to stay in Mexico for a couple of years?" The younger one asked.

"Yeah, but I guess the parents said that she should come here with us." The older one said, making Josh sigh.

"Hey, John's little brother." Josh got an irritated look on his face and out his other earbud in.

"Well I'm going to be leaving now." The younger one said as he started to walk away. 'His friends are too dumb for me to be around.'

"What the heck was the point of coming over here?"

"See ya, Johnathan!"

* * *

><p>"School was <em>so~~~ <em>boring today. The only thing that really happened today was that I saw that fatty." Josh said as he laid on one of the beds in Will's room.

"Fatty?"

"Someone you don't need to know about." The other said with a sigh.

"Okay. So, you never told me what your rank was as a Level 5." Will said as he turned to Josh.

"Oh yeah. Well after I got done, the people there said that I was stronger than the third ranked, but weaker than the first ranked. They decided to put me as the second second ranked." Josh said with a sigh. "It really sucks. I don't really want to share a title with someone, but I doubt that person wants to share too."

"Oh. That sounds kinda compacted. I'm glad I don't have to deal with something like that." Josh just let out another sigh. "Hey, why don't we ever invite Takeshi or Hans over?" Will suddenly asked, getting a questioning look from the other.

"Well Hans is a loser and I don't know about Takeshi." Josh said as he closed his eyes again.

"Still..."

"Hey...I just thought of something." This got a questioning look from the other. "Since you and Takeshi are in the same class, which I don't get how, shouldn't he be living in the dorm?"

"Well there is that possibility, but this school has two different dorms. One is here, in School Orchard, and the other is outside of here. He might be here, or in the other one." Josh just let out a sigh, stood up and stretched.

"Well if that's the case. Let's ask your dorm manager if he's here. If he's not then we can just go to the other one." Josh said as he walked towards the door with a sigh. "I just hope it doesn't take too long. I'm getting kinda hungry."

* * *

><p>"Well looks we have some walking to do." Josh said as he and Will left the dorm. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask. How are the both of you in the same class? Isn't he like three years younger than us? Or are you younger than me?"<p>

"It's because he's smart enough to be there. I've seem his grades before and he's definitely smart enough." Will said as they walked though the main plaza.

"Will! Idiot!" Hearing a familiar voice, Josh let out a long, endearing sigh while Will just turned and waved back. "So what are you two doing now? Please tell me you two aren't really dating this time!" Hans said with a shocked expression. (1)

"Idiot!" Josh slammed his fist onto the smaller boy's skull.

"He he he. No. We were going to look for Takeshi." Will said, showing sympathy for his fellow blond.

"Oh. Can I come with you? I've got nothing better to do." The blond said.

"I think it's just cuz you don't feel as short compared to a kid." Josh said with a grin. Hans just went red again and started chasing the other.

'These two...' Will thought with a sigh. He then shot up and covered his mouth. 'He's starting to get me to do that now!'

* * *

><p>"Why are you following us?" Josh asked with a sigh as Hans continued to talk about how great he was.<p>

"So you can get a feel of how strong I am, of course." Hans said as he puffed out his chest.

"Still lying about how _great _you are?" Hans froze and the other two turned around to see a ginger haired girl with the same eyes as Hans. She looked to be two years younger and had freckles on her face. "You know you're not that great. The great ones are the Level 5 Espers of Academy City! Ah! What I wouldn't give to meet one!" The girl said with a dreamy look. Josh backed away a little and Will gave a nervous smile.

"Hans...Do you know this girl?" Will asked, looking at the other blond.

"Unfortunately." The other one said with a sigh.

"Hey, that's my thing." Josh said suddenly. Hans and Will gave him questioning looks.

"So how do you two know each other?" Will asked, forgetting what his friend had said.

"She's my-"

"I'm his wonderful, great, terrific, extraordinary, beautiful-"

"Loud mouthed, foul mouthed, hyperactive, naive, stupid younger sister." Hans finished, getting a hit on the arm from said girl. "What do you want, Kendel?"

"Nothing to do with you. I saw the back of his head and thought that he was one of the Level 5 Espers." She said, pointing to Josh.

"Me?" Both he and Will started to sweat a little.

"Yeah, but never mind that thought. You clearly can't be one. A Level 5 Esper would be handsome, strong looking, fashionable, intelligent and most of all, not look like a hobo who really needs a haircut." Josh went into the fetal position while Will gave a nervous laugh.

"But I like this sweater...I like my hair long...Hobo..." These are only some of the things Josh was muttering while a Will tried to cheer him up.

"Hey! He may be all those things, and definitely more stupid than you think, but you still shouldn't say that stuff about him! I know for a fact that he's really strong and he cares about his friends!" Hans exclaimed. Meanwhile Josh was going through different stages. He went from being more depressed to slightly shocked to being frozen in place.

"Whatever. If you find one of the Level 5 Espers then give me a call." Kendel said as she walked away. "Bye loser. Bye his loser friends."

"I'm not his friend!" Josh yelled back as he flipped her off.

'That's all he care about?' The other two questioned as Will put Josh's hand down.

"Well we should go, huh? We still need to see Takeshi." Will said as the three walked away.

* * *

><p>"Well that sucks." Josh sighed as the three left the second dorm building.<p>

"Well there's not much we can do. If he's out then he's out." Will said as Josh just looked at his phone.

"I'm getting kinda hungry. You wanna get something to eat?" Hans asked as his stomach growled.

"Sure. We _have _been walking around for awhile now. Might as well feed our stomachs." Will said as the three walked into a small fast food place.

"Guero!" The cashier exclaimed as Josh lowered his head and put his hood on. Will and Hans looked from the cashier to Josh then back to the cashier. The cashier was a short, chubby woman with black hair and a work uniform.

"Shut up. You're so irritating!" Josh whisper-yelled as the three got to the counter.

"Um...Josh...Do you know her?" Will asked, not sure what to make of the scene.

"Yeah. She's my step-sister. Her name is Dana and she's a Level 2 Telepath." Josh said with a heavy sigh.

"So where's Gordo? I haven't seen him yet." Dana said.

"He's at work. Now can we order? I don't want there to be a line." Josh said as the other three saw more people behind them.

"Sure. What do you want?"

* * *

><p>"She doesn't seem so bad." Will said as the three sat down at one of the tables with two trays filled with food.<p>

"That's cuz you don't know her like I do. She's really annoying and thinks that she's the best." Josh said as he started eating his food and looking at his phone.

"Who's that 'Gordo' person she was talking about? That's a weird name." Hans said with a thoughtful expression. He looked at the other and saw that Josh had a smirk. "Shut up! I'm still smarter than you!"

"He's my biological big brother and her other step-brother. His real name is Johnathan, but we call him Gordo cuz it mean 'fat' is Spanish." Josh said with a small laugh while the other two just sweat-dropped.

"Is he an Esper too?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember what his ability is. He's a Level 3, by the way." Josh said lazily as he looked out the window. That's when he saw Takeshi walking past the window, quickly got up and was out the door. The other two gave each other shocked and questioning looks.

After seeing Josh walk back inside with Takeshi at his side, they understood why the other rushed out. Josh took his same spot while Takeshi sat next to him and the others offering their food, but were kindly denied.

"So Takeshi, how do you like your dorm? Is it different from my?" Will asked kindly. The kid just looked down and said nothing. The other three felt awkward. "Do you have a roommate?" The younger one shook his head. "Do you like it there?" He didn't get an answer. "Do you...feel lonely?" Now the blond was just trying to find something to get the boy to talk. He didn't get an answer, but he did get a reaction. Takeshi shunk a little and continued to look down.

"I have an idea." All heads turned to Josh. "Since Will doesn't have a roommate, and you don't have one either, why don't you two become roommates?" Will brightened up at this.

"Yeah! Great idea!" They saw that Takeshi didn't look too sure.

"It'll be fine. Will is cool, kind and isn't a smartass, like _someone _I know." Josh said, giving a quick look towards Hans.

"What!? You're the dumbass! Dumbass!" Hans yelled as stuff started to float in the air again.

"Okay, okay. Calm down now." Will said as he tried to stop an oncoming fight between the two. He then turned to Takeshi. "So what do you say? I'll even let you pick which bed you want." After a few seconds, Takeshi gave a sight nod. "Great. Just leave the paperwork to me."

"Well now I don't have to worry about you two after the last incident." (2) Josh muttered.

"What was that?" Will asked, not hearing the other.

"Nothing in particular." Josh said with a small smile.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**1 - Look at Side Story for what it means**

**2 - Again, look at Side Story**

**And there ya go. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to R&R (No flames). Amv. Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Short chapter, but that's only because I didn't know how to start this "arc". Next few should be longer. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Chapters before**

**Chapter 4: **Judgment

'It's too much work to help Takeshi move in, but I guess I do feel better knowing he and Will won't be so lonely.' Josh thought as he walked home in the night with a plastic bag in hand.

"What are you doing past curfew again?" Josh sighed and turned around to see Natsu standing there.

"What do you want? I was on my way home." The taller teen said as he slouched and gave the other a bored look.

"I'm on night patrol. Now what are _you _doing last curfew _again_?" Natsu asked, making Josh sigh again. "Stop with that damn sighing!" He just received another sigh and got a tick mark on his forehead.

"I was visiting someone and then stopped at a small store for something to eat." The high ranked Esper said as he lifted his bag. Natsu gave a skeptical look, but let it go.

"Fine, just be back to your home before curfew next time or I won't be so kind." Josh just rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away when he heard a thud. He turned back around to see Natsu on the ground.

"H-hey! What the hell just happened!?" He closed his eyes and after a few second opened them. 'It wasn't an attack.' He walked up to the fallen boy, flipped him over and saw scraps and bruises on his arms and neck. He sigh, picked up the boy and started to walk away. 'Why do I have to be nice?'

* * *

><p>"Urg. Where am I?" Natsu questioned as he opened his eyes and looked around. He saw a small living room with a TV, a small table and a kitchen attached to the small hall from the living room to the front door. He could also see another hall leading to a bathroom. He looked over to where light was hitting his skin and saw Josh asleep on an recliner with a small blanket on his. 'What the heck?' He sat up and saw that another blanket fell from the top half of his body and he had bandages around his arms, legs and neck.<p>

He then went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. After waking himself up more so then he was, he went to the living room, got the blanket that was on him and placed it on the sleeping teen.

"Stupid. Judgment officers are suppose to take care of civilians, not the other way around."

* * *

><p>"Where is he? We were going to train today." Will said as he stood in an open school field with Hans and Takeshi.<p>

"That idiot is probably asleep right now. He's so lazy. No wonder he's such a low level." Hans said as he crossed his arms.

'If only he knew...' Will thought with a sweat-drop.

"What are you three doing? This is school property. You can't be here." The three turned to see a girl with brown hair and a Judgment armband around her right forearm.

"Oh. We go to this school and we were going to use it to practice with our abilities. We are just waiting for our friend." Will said as the girl walked up to them.

"Okay. My name is Haisha Meiwakuna." The three just stared at her and blinked a few times. To get rid of the silence, Will coughed into his hand and gave a smile.

"My name is William Jones. It's nice to meet you." The blond said happily.

"I'm Hans Ludwig. The brains of our group." Hans said, getting a sweat-drop from Will.

"...Takeshi..." Now all three of them sweat-dropped at this.

"So you two are foreigners?" Meiwakuna asked, pointing at the two blonds. They nodded their heads.

"I'm American and Hans is German." Will said as he pointed to himself then the other blond.

"I'm not sorry I'm late." Josh said as he suddenly appeared next to Will.

"I figured." The blond sighed out.

"Took you long enough! What were you doing, stuffing your face?" Hans exclaimed before getting a bump on his head thanks to Josh.

"No. I had to take care of some Judgment officer last night and didn't get much sleep." Josh said as he saw the only female there.

"A Judgment officer? What was their name?" Meiwakuna asked. Josh just let out a sigh.

"His name is Natsu. He has black hair in a ponytail and for some reason likes to annoy me when I'm past curfew and on my way home." Josh said as he looked at his phone. "Who are you anyways? His partner or something?" The girl went bright red and looked flustered.

"W-w-w-what are you t-talking ab-b-bout? What would g-give you that idea?" She said with a nervous laugh. Josh just gave her a dull look and pointed to her armband.

"You're both with Judgment. I thought they worked in teams or something." The taller teen said with a yawn. "If I'm misinformed, blame this kid." He added, pointing to Hans.

"What!? Why me!? It's your fault for being so dumb!" The blond exclaimed with a tick mark on his forehead.

"If you're _so smart, _you should have told me sooner." The other said, rolling his eyes. They heard a cough and turned to the only female there.

"Well thanks for the information and thank you for taking care of him." Meiwakuna said in a professional tone. She turned around and started to walk away without another word.

"Hope you find him, Haisha!" Will called out. Josh just raised his eyebrow at this.

"Thanks. And just call me Mei! See ya guys later!" She called back before leaving the area.

"So what do you guys say to training?" Will asked as he turned and saw the look Josh was giving him. "What?" Josh just shook his head and sighed.

"Nothin' let's just get to training."

* * *

><p>"So I met that kid you were talking about?" Mei said as she and Natsu sat in an office.<p>

"Hm? Which one?"

"The guy that's been past his curfew. I met him a little while ago. He seems like the type to stay past curfew." The female said.

"Oh..._Him. _He's really annoying with all of his signing. Plus, he never listens to me when I tell him to do something! I'm a Judgment officer! He should listen to me! Also! He treats _me _like I'm a _civilian_! He's the civilian here, not me!" Natsu exclaimed loudly with multiple hand movements.

"Hm. Seems like you've taken a liking to him and vice versa." Mei said with a small giggle and a blush.

"HELL NO! I hate that guy!" He turned to his friend and saw she had a dreamy look. 'Oh..._That's _why she said it...' He then went wide eyed. "WAIT! That means your picturing...!" Natsu grabbed Mei by the shoulders and started shaking her like crazy. "Snap out of it woman!"

* * *

><p>"What the...?"<p>

"What's wrong?" Will asked as he turned to Josh. The four were currently walking towards School Orchard.

"I just felt a shiver run down my spine." The other one said as he took a quick look at their surroundings.

"Weirdo."

"You're one to talk, midget. Anyways, I'm gonna head home. I don't feel like dealing with that idiotic Judgment guy again. See ya." Josh said as he started walking away.

"Bye." The two blonds called back. Josh put in his earbud as he continued to walk away.

'I hope I don't have to see that guy again for awhile. He didn't even thank me...Bastard.' Josh thought as he pasted an alleyway.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Hahaha! Judgment is so weak! Can't even get an armband back!" Josh let out a sigh and went into the alley and saw Natsu jumping around and trying to get his armband as three guys passed it around.

"You're so irritating. Don't you know bullying is old school." The four in the alley turned to see Josh walking towards them.

"You..."

"Even if he is annoying and won't let 'regular' people help, he's still an officer of Judgment. If you don't stop..." The three guys backed up when Josh gave them a dark look. "I'll have to get involved." After a few seconds, the guy in the middle clicked his tongue.

"Wh-whatever. He's just a loser anyways! Let's go." The the middle guy said as he started to quickly walk away with the other two behind him. Josh let out a sigh, let his body sag and walked towards the other.

"You okay?" Josh stuck his arm out, but Natsu just ignored him and started to walk away. "Jackass. I help and this is what I get?"

"I can take care of myself. Like you said, I'm an officer if Judgment. I don't need you to help me. Got it." Josh went a little wide eyed at this, but said nothing. Natsu just left, leaving the other alone. After a few seconds, Josh just clicked his tongue and walked away.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Well there ya go. Until next time, sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the chapter for you guys hope you enjoy. We even get a new character (two actually). Now let's start!**

**Disclaimer: Previous chapters**

**Chapter 5: Unwanted Help**

'That jackass. Fine. If he doesn't want my help then I won't give it to him.' Josh thought as he furiously walked back to his dorm.

"Excuse me."

'Damn idiot. I'm just trying to help.' The high level Esper didn't notice someone was right next to him.

"Excuse me!"

'He should feel _honored _that I want to help him! Who does he think he-"

"Excuse me!" Josh jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder and spoke really loudly near his ear.

"What the heck!" Josh jumped back and turned around to see a light brown haired girl looking at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Chie Kei. Nice to meet you." The girl said with a smile.

"Yeah. Same. Not to sound rude, but what do you want?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Well I need help. I'm lost." The brunette said with a sheepish look. "I'm looking for this dorm." She said as she pulled out a map and showed the spot to the other. Josh looked at it and saw that it was the same dorm he was living at.

"Just follow me. That's the same dorm I'm living in." Josh said as he continued walking. Not wanting to be left behind, the brunette walked next to him. "So are you an Esper?"

"Yeah. I'm a Level 3 and can manipulate the forms of water." This got a questioning look from the other.

"Haven't heard about that one before. Sounds cool." Josh said as he looked at his phone.

"So what can you do?" Kei asked as she looked around the city.

"I can manipulate anything in the air. Stuff like the molecules and the like. I'm not that high a level though." For her part, Kei just gave an amused grin.

"Really? Cause you look like how one of two second ranked Espers looks." Hearing this, Josh froze and looked at her.

"There's a discription of me?" He said, looking nervously around.

"Not really. But thanks for clarifying for level for me." Kei said as she laughed while walking.

"What!? That was messed up!" Josh exclaimed as he caught up to her.

"Well actually there is a vague discription about you. People say that this person usually has earphones in, sighs a lot and looks bored almost wherever he goes. They've come to just call him The Sighing Esper. No one is really sure if he is really a Level 5, but they enjoy exaggerating and just say he is. Now I know it's true." Josh just let out a long, tired sigh. "And there's more proof."

"Well this sucks." He quickened his pace and turned up his music. "Hurry up. I don't want to deal with people."

* * *

><p>"Ma~~~n. I don't wanna go. The people there are so irritating and the classes are boring." Josh said with a sigh as he locked his door.<p>

"It won't be that bad. Just ignore the irritating people." The Level 5 jumped when he heard a voice from next to him. He turned and saw Kei standing with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you're right next door." The male said with a sigh.

"Wow. You really _do _sigh a lot. No wonder people call you The Sighing Esper." Kei said with a laugh.

"Whatever. It's still irritating to know that people even have that vague description of me." The kept walking until they heard a noise and turned towards a park. They looked at each other and started walking towards the noise.

"Hahaha! And he's a Judgment officer!? Yeah right! He can't even catch a dog!" The scene they came to was Natsu chasing after a dog who had his armband in it's mouth while some kids were pointing and laughing at him. Josh let out a sigh and turned to the female next to him.

"Do you mind helping him? I don't think he'll want my help any time soon." Josh said as he started to walk towards the kids.

"Sure." She walked closer to the chase and put her hand on the ground. Water started to form in a straight line and started to turn into ice. The dog, not seeing this, ran on the ice, slipped and fell. Natsu, also not seeing the ice, slipped on the ice, but ended up smashing into a tree. "Opps."

"Heh. Serves him right for not wanting a 'civilian's help'." Josh said with a smirk.

"What did you do with the kids?" Kei asked as she turned around. She saw the kids running away, crying and holding their heads. "You're not very good with others, are you?"

"I'm more of an animal person." Josh said with a shrug.

"Thank you for that, but you shouldn't have helped me. As an officer of Judgement, I could have handled that myself." Natsu said as he adjusted his armband. Josh just let out a sigh and shook his head.

"See what I mean. This guy is too stubborn to listen to us." The teen said with another sigh. "Well we should get going or we'll be late. See ya."

"Bye." Kei said as the two left.

"Hm. If you're going to be late, then don't help next time." Natsu said as he too walked away. None of them noticed the pair of eyes watching them.

* * *

><p>"Is she your girlfriend?" That was the question Josh had to come to when he met with Will, Hans and Takeshi after school. Kei had followed him after wanting to meet his friends.<p>

"Tsk. No. She's my neighbor and classmate. She pretty cool though." Josh said, making the other blush a little.

"Hi. My name is Chie Kei. It's nice to meet you. I'm a Level 3." The brunette said with a bow.

"Hello. I'm William Jones. Level 4 Electromaster. It's nice to meet you." The blond said with a small bow.

"My name is Hans Ludwig and I have a question. Why would you want to be anywhere near this guy? Someone who is a Level 3 and is as pretty as you shouldn't hang around a low level loser like him." The smaller blond said with a know-it-all tone. Josh got a tick mark and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What are you talking about? He's a Level-?" She stopped when she saw Will making giant movements and she saw that Josh was giving her a small glare. Takeshi was just staying quiet. "So what Level are you?" Josh let out a tired sigh while Will let out a sigh of relief. Hans straightened up and got a cocky smile on his lips.

"I am a Level 4 Telekenetic. I also happen to go to Zunō Academy. I am a top student in my grade level." Hans said with arrogance laced throughout the whole sentence.

"He's also _very _modest and would _never _brag." Josh said with an eyeroll. He then remembered the last male there. "Oh yeah. That kid is Takeshi. He quiet, but pretty cool himself." For his part, Takeshi shrunk into himself a little with some pink on his cheeks from embarrassment.

"Aw. He's so cute." Said kid's face went more red. "So what do you guys usually do?" She asked as she turned to Josh. She saw that he was just standing there with a spaced out look. "Hello? Are you okay?"

"All of choose between A and B." He suddenly said, getting confused looks. "Just choose."

"A."

"B."

"A."

"...A..."

"Fine." Josh let out a sigh and started walking across the street. The others looked at each other then quickly followed. He walked into the alleyway with the others behind him. That's where they saw that Natsu and Mei were surrounded by tons of guys. "It's always this guy." Josh muttered with a sigh. "Hey. Leave them alone. Two against all of you is unfair."

"Stay out of this! This is for officers of Judgment!" Natsu exclaimed. That's when they noticed that he was covered in burns, cuts and brusies. Josh narrowed his eyes.

'These are the same idiots I beat up a while ago. They're couldn't do this much damage from what I saw. They're only Level 2. Also...' He took a glance towards the top of one of the buildings. 'Someone is watching us.'

"I remember you! You're the kid that beat us up before!" The guy on front said. He cracked his knuckles and and all of them started to surround the group. Josh just let out a sigh while Will gave them a sympathetic look. Hans just gave a cocky look, Takeshi didn't look much different and Kei looked slightly confused. "Well let me tell you this..." He stretched out his arm and a ball of fire appeared. "This time you won't beat us."

"Hey! Your fight is with us! Leave those civilians alone!" Natsu yelled. The guy just turned around and gave a wicked smirk.

"Natsu, we can't keep fighting them all. We could use some help." Mei said, shaking him a little.

"Don't worry, kid. When we're done with these brats, we'll get back to y...ou." The guy turned around and saw Josh letting out a yawn, Hans dusting himself off, Will giving a sympathetic look, Takeshi looking the same, Kei just looked around and body laying around them. Some had electricty coming off of them, others just laying against the wall with some bricks broken, some shivering and others just knocked out. "What the hell happened!?"

"We beat the crap outta your little gang. The only funny part is that we literally had to lift barely a hand. They should feel honored we even did that. Not to sound arrogant or anything." Josh said with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind, I need to go for a moment." With that, Josh was gone.

"Where did he go?" They all wondered.

* * *

><p>"So...How'd you get their levels higher? A simple Level 2 couldn't do that much damage to those two." Josh said as he stood on a roof, looking at a guy. Said guy had on a gray sweater, jeans and black hair.<p>

"It's Academy City. Do you _really _think that it isn't possible for someone to raise their level so easily?" The guy said, not turning around.

"Point taken. So what do you want? You were watching the whole thing, so I assume you're getting ready to fight us, or me at least." Josh said as he looked at his phone.

"True. My 'leader' wants to fight you. He just wants to make sure you're a worthy opponent." The guy said. Josh just let out a snort.

"What do you think this is, a shounen manga or something? Tell him that if he wants to fight me, then he should get his lazy ass up and come and see me." The teen said with a sigh. He then turned around and waved. "Well I'll keep an eye out for more of your idiotic goons. Keep up the good work." And with that he was gone.

'Hm. It wouldn't be half bad to be in a shounen manga.' The guy thought before he too disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the help. We were working on a case to catch this guy and his crew. Thanks to you guys, we finally did. Tell your friend we said thanks." Mei said as the guys were taken by Anti-Skill.<p>

"It's no problem. We're glad to help." Will said as gave his own smile.

"Yo. I'm back. Had to use the restroom." Josh said as he walked up to them.

"Shut up." Natsu walked up to him, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and glared at him. "Stop trying to be a hero and let us officers do our job! People like you are making Judgment get a bad reputation. Now our office is the laughing stock of Judgment! They keep saying that we only get our jobs done because of the help of civilians!" Josh just looked at him, lifted his hand and flicked him on the forehead. Natsu flew back a little and landed on his butt. Josh walked towards him and got a bored look on his face.

"Look, _officer of Judgment._ You need to know your place. You are a Level 2. So if you were take on all of those idiots, who, by the way, are the same level as you, then you would have gotten your ass kicked worse than that. Did you give any thought to Mei? What if she was severely injured? You have limitations, and at times need help. That's when you swallow your damn pride and let others help. If you don't like it, or don't like being laughed at, then get stronger, raise your level the right way and don't give up. Stop being a brat and grow stronger." After that, Josh turned around and started to walk away. "When that happens, call me and fight me. I'll be ready at any time." With that, he was gone again. There was an awkward silence that was broken by Will.

"I'm sorry for him. He didn't mean-"

"No. He's right. I need to get stronger." Natsu said as he got up, his hair shadowed his eyes as he walked away. "Mei...Can you handle the report?"

"Yes."

"Thanks. I'll see later." The others just looked at each other with worried looks.

* * *

><p>'Maybe I went a <em>little <em>too far with that kid.' Josh thought as he let out a sigh and looked at his phone. 'Damn. Well I'm not gonna apologize. It's not in my nature.' That's when there was a sudden knock at the door and he let out a sigh before putting his phone away. He got up, walked to the door and opened it. He saw that it was Mei and have a questioning look at her disheveled look. "What's up? Why do you look like that?"

"N-N-Natsu..." Josh let her in and got her a glass of water. He took out his earphone as she drank the whole thing. "Thanks."

"Sure. So what's the problem? What did the idiot do?" Josh asked with a sigh.

"He's in trouble. He went on a mission alone that was for more experienced members of Judgment." Josh let out another sigh before getting up.

"And ya want me to help him?" She gave a small nod. He let out a sigh and got his sweater from his bed. "Fine. I'll help, but you owe me one." He walked out the door and was gone.

'Thank you.'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Sorry if his chapter sucked, but we're almost done with what I call the Judgment Arc. After next chapter we get some real fights. Well that's all I have to say. Until next time, sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here is chapter six. Sorry for the crappy fight scene in this one, but I made this during fourth period today and I was half asleep. Either way, I hope you all enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Previous chapters**

**Chapter 6: **Shadows on a Molecular Level (5) and New Fights

'I forgot to ask her where that idiot is. Damn. I don't feel like going around the whole city either.' Josh thought as he appeared an disappeared on buildings. 'Let's see...I guess I could call someone. But who would even know?' He landed on one of the buildings and let out a sigh. "I guess I have to try _that_. I don't have Mei's number so..." He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and released it. He shot his eyes open and an orb appeared around him and expanded outward. 'So he's not within a thirteen kilometer radius.' Josh let out a sigh and rubbed his shoulder. "That always irritates me." That's when he felt something vibrating in his pocket and took out his phone. He saw that it was a number he didn't know. So he answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey. It's me."_

"Me? Thank you for being very discriptive." Josh said with an eyeroll.

_"It's me, stupid low level." _Josh looked at his phone and ended the call. It vibrated in his hand and saw that the number was Will's.

"Yeah?"

_"Don't hang up on me, idiot!" _Josh let out a long and tired sigh.

"Fine. What do you want and why do you have Will's phone?" The teen asked as he went back to building hopping.

_"I called to help you find the other idiot." _Hans said through the phone. Josh put his other earbud in and turned up the volume on his phone.

"Fine. If you know where I am then let me tell you that he's not within a thirteen kilometer radius of me." Josh said with a sigh as he stood on another roof.

_"How the heck do you know?" _The taller of the two grinned, not that the other could see. _"And stop with that damn smug look!_"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He took his earbuds out as the small blond raged through the phone. "So you gonna find him or what?"

_"Yeah, yeah. But the next time I see you, I'm gonna kill you. Okay?"_

"Hm. You can try, but it won't work." Josh said as he heard typing in the backround.

* * *

><p>"So now we just wait?" Will asked as he sat in an office with Hans, Takeshi and Mei.<p>

"Yeah. I sent him the place where Natsu is. Now we just have to wait and see." Hans said as he calmly took a gulp from his drink.

'Knowing him...I feel really sorry for those poor people.' Will thought with a sweat-drop.

"You guys aren't going to help him? Those people are tough. They're all Level 3 and the leader is a high level. You could handle the guys before because they were such a low level, but these guys are different. The only reason Anti-Skill hasn't done anything is because these are Espers." Mei said with a worried expression.

"He'll be fine. If anything, you should be worried about the people there." Will said. "He hasn't told me exactly what his ability is, but just from what he has told me, he can definetly handle himself."

"He will make it back. I told him I was going to kill him the next time I see him and I can't kill a dead guy." Hans said calmly. Takeshi just nodded his head.

* * *

><p>'So this is the place?' Josh thought as he walked around warehouses. 'Well this is kinda clichè. Can't they find a better spot?"<p>

"I am an officer of Judgment, and I demand that you turn yourselves in and make it easy for all of us." Josh let out a sigh as he walked to a specific warehouse. He took a look through the open door and saw Natsu surrounded by multiple people.

'Idiot. He's gonna get his ass kicked. Whatever. I might as well see what happens.' The high level Esper thought as he walked inside the warehouse.

"Kid, do you know where you are? This is our territory. We'll let you off the hook if you give us all your money. So just hurry up, and pay up." A big guy said as he walked towards Natsu.

"Sorry, but I don't make deals with criminals." Natsu said as he got ready to fight.

"Look, kid. If you don't give us your money now, we'll have some problems." Natsu just kept his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Fine! Have it your way!" The guy threw a punch, but when it landed he saw that what he hit was a metal pipe.

"You have terrible aim. Must be because your just muscle and no brain." The guy turned around and saw that Natsu was standing behind him.

'Hm. So that's his ability. This just might he interesting.' Josh thought as he watched the scene unfold.

"How did he do that!" The guy turned around and went for another punch, but like before, Natsu was gone and appeared behind him.

"You can't beat me. I may be a Level 2, but my ability still gives me an advantage." Natsu said with a cocky tone.

"Oh? If it's an ability, then we can use ours, right?" The everything around the guy, minus the other people, started to float in the air.

"Wow. Who knew ou had a Telekenetic on your side. No, that's not it. It's Magnitism, isn't it?" Natsu said as he got ready for a fight.

"And what if it is? I'm still gonna kick your ass!" The stuff in the air were thrown at the male, but he was gone again, making the metals hit some of the surrounding people. "Stop dodging and fight me like a man!"

"Why would I do that? My ability isn't a direct attack one. Plus, my real mission is to arrest you all. "Now, I'll be beating you a-" He was stopped when something hit, making him fall down with blood coming from the back of his head.

"There are more people here and you talk too much. Like hell you can beat all of us." One guy said as he held a metal pipe. "Now about that money!" The guy lifted the pipe above his head and brought it down. Natsu closed his eyes and waited for the hit, but it never came. He cracked an eye open and saw Josh holding the pipe back.

"Man. And here I thought you could take some out before I had to come in. So much for that." Josh said with a sigh. "Whatever. Looks like I have to make good of my word now." He turned to the man, lifted his other hand and flicked the guy in the gut. The guy went flying, bring some of the other people with him. Josh turned to the other people there and grinned. "So who's next?"

"I'll kill you!" Some guys ran up with pipes in hand and their abilities being released.

"That's it? So much for this being fun." Josh said with a sigh. Just as everything was about to hit him, they were all blown back. "See?"

"How the hell can he do that? Is it a reflection ability?" One of the guys asked as they backed away.

"No. That's a wind attack. More accurately, a wind shield." They all turned to see a woman sitting on a pile of metal.

"Boss!" The girl had black hair, dark eyes and a smirk in place.

"Heya. So you're the newest one of us, right? Wow you look laid back." The woman said.

"Who are you and why do you mean by that?" Josh asked as he turned down his music. He then remembered the person he met before. "Are you the one who sent their underling to watch us fight?" This just got a questioning look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, kid." She stood up from the ground and hit a button on the wall. The whole room lit up and she gave a grin. "You're suppose to be three ranks above me. Mind in I put it to the test?" Josh just let out a sigh and took his earbud out.

"So that's how it is. Can we do this somewhere else though? I'm sure you don't want to hurt your subordinates. Not to mention I came here to pick up this idiot." The teen said, pointing to Natsu. "On second thought, can't you just let us go?"

"Sorry, but no." Josh quickly moved his head to the side just as something flew past his head. He turned his eyes and saw that it looked like a black needle. It receded behind and and he turned around to see that it went into his shadow.

"Really? You have to have _that _kind of power?" He let out a frustrated sigh and scratched his head roughly. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." Just as he said that, more of the needles shot up from his shadow. Before any of them could hit, he was gone.

"Compared to me, those are super slow." The woman turned around and brought up her arms just in time to block a kick headed for her head. She looked up and saw that he was gone again. Her shadow shot up and Josh went wide eyed as his kick was stopped. He jumped back and saw that his shoe was ripped up. "Really? Now I have to buy new ones." He complained as he took both his shoes off. "Oh well." He threw the ruined shoe at his opponent, but she just hit it away.

"Ha. What was that suppose to-" She went wide eyed she a fist came speeding towards her face. She dodged it, but ended up getting kneed in the stomach. "Heh. Guess you are good. Looks like I don't have to hold back here."

'Wow. I could only handle one of these guys and he can take on this crazy chick like she's nothing. Amazing.' Natsu thought as he and the other guys watched the fight.

"By the way. My name is Senketsu Karui. Academy City's fifth ranked Esper. My ability is called Shade!" All the surrounding shadows sped towards Josh as a high speed. Just as they were about to hit, a huge gust of wind came from the boy and blew everything away. The shadows were gone, but Josh went wide eyed when he saw the shadow from himself and the thick wind come up and land a hit on him. "Hm. Looks like I can hit you then."

"I guess I should tell you. Since you were so kind." Josh stood straight up and put his earphones in. "I am one of Academy City's second ranked Espers, Joshua Hopper. I don't have a name for my ability, but if I were to give it one then it would be...Aero Lock!" Before she realized it, Karui was slammed into the wall and smashed through it, coughing up blood.

"What?" Josh appeared over her and slammed his foot down on her gut. "H-how?" She grabbed his leg and the surrounding shadows sped towards Josh again. He tried to dodge them, but ended up getting cuts from them. All the shadows started to form together and slammed into the teen. He flew through the air and landed on the ground with a thud. He got up and dusted himself off. "What the hell is going on!? How come that didn't effect you!?"

"It did." This got a confused look from everyone. "I don't like talking about my ability, but I guess I have no choice. My power isn't so much wind manipulation. It's more along the lines of I can control everything having to do with air." That's when they all saw something surrounding Josh's body. "I compressed nitrogen and used it as a type of armor. The attack did hit me, but I was protected. You see? Anything in the air is within my domain." Josh stuck his hand out and they could all see small, blue balls coming together to make a ball of water in his hand. "Not to brag, but I can do so much more with this power." The water seperated and fell to the ground. "I just prefer to use wind." He took one earbud out and looked Karui. "So, do you still want to fight? You can't get many shadows out here in the night, so this will be a one-sided fight."

"Hm. I guess your right. Under any other situation, this would have been a fun fight, but neither of us was ready to fight each other. This'll be enough for tonight. Take your friend and go." Karui said as she started to walk away.

"He's not my friend." Josh said as he to started to walk away. Natsu quickly followed. "You're not going to try and arrest them?"

"I don't have the power for something like that. When I get stronger, I'll come back and arrest them for sure. I'll also beat you." Natsu said with a determined look. Josh just gave a smirk.

"Hm. I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>"You guys are finally back! I'm so glad." Mei said as she ran up and hugged Natsu.<p>

"What happened to you? You're bleeding and actually wounded." Will said as he and the other two walked up to them.

"Just got in a little fight. Nothing much." The teen said with a sigh. "I am so tired. I'm gonna head back to my dorm. I'll see you guys later." Before he could leave, he felt something grab his arm. He turned around to see that it was Natsu.

"Don't think this is done. You are a civilian and shouldn't have gone. As an officer of Judgment, I need-" He stopped when Josh flicked him on the forehead.

"You don't have a name for that ability of yours, do you?" They all just have him a confused look. "It's a pretty cool ability, so it needs a pretty cool name. Let's go with...Trick Room." They just all stared at him in suprise. "I'll be going then." With that, he was gone, leaving some confused people.

"I never agreed to let you name my ability!"

* * *

><p>"Man. Last night sucked. I can't believe I had to deal with a Level 5." Josh said with a sigh as he walked with Kei to school.<p>

"Must have been tough if you got hurt." The brunette said, looking at the wrapping around Josh's body.

"Nah. She couldn't use her fully power since it was night time. I doubt the next time we meet it'll be that easy." Josh said with a sigh. That's when someone bumped into Josh's shoulder.

"Watch your back." Josh quickly turned around and saw that the person was gone.

"What's wrong?" Kei asked as she turned around too.

"...Nothing. Just a little paranoid is all."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there ya go. Hope you all enjoyed it. As for the people who think I made Josh op even for a Level 5, remember that it's hard to get a shadow without much light and even with the moon out there are stuff that can block it. Anyways, next chapter we start what I call the Second Ranked Arc. Until then, sayonara.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here's the next chapter for you all. It ended up _way_ different then what I had planned. There's also something at the end of the chapter for you aall. So, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Previous chapters

**Chapter 7: **A Threat

"Man, school is so boring. Why do we have to go so early?" Josh said with a sigh as he and Kei walked to school.

"It isn't that bad, just think about it like this; you sit in the back in most of your classes, so you can sleep through the boring parts." Kei said happily as Josh let out another sigh. "You know, with the way you sigh all the time, people might think you're depressed or something."

"Whatever. Like I care about what others think." The air manipulator said with a yawn.

"So you didn't care about what I think?" Josh turned to see Kei giving him a sad look with tears in her eyes. "Josh-kun is so mean!" That's when she started to fake cry. Josh just clicked his tongue and turned the other way with a small blush.

"You know what I mean."

"I know. So how is Will-kun and...Hans...kun..." The two went wide eyed when they reached the school. The scene they came too was a shocking one. The windows of the school were shattered, graffiti was all over the school, stuff from the classrooms were all over the courtyard, the ground itself was destroyed and all the trees were all over the place. Other students and staff were looking at the destroyed building too. "What happened here?"

"Hopper-san!" The two turned to see Shinji running up to them.

"Shinji, what happened here? Who did all of this?" Josh asked as the other boy stopped and tried to catch his breath.

"It was some gang. They just came in here and started destroying everything. We tried to stop them, but they were too strong." Shinji said as he stood up straight and his clothes disheveled.

"Was the leader a woman with black hair and used shadows?" Josh asked, ready to find the other Level 5.

"It wasn't Senketsu. We already questioned her. She and her gang were at their usual spot." All three turned to see Natsu and Mei walking up to them.

"Natsu, Mei. If she didn't do it, then who did?" The two Judgement officers didn't say anything for a few seconds, until Mei broke the silence.

"It was actually the gang you two beat last week." Mei said, looking at Josh and Kei. The two went wide eyed. "Somehow, they got even stronger and after hearing that you two came to this school, they trashed the place. They probably won't go to the others' schools since they are in School Orchard and won't take that risk."

"That's good to know." Kei said with a sigh of relief.

"Although..." They all turned to Shinji. "There was a student who was taken?" They all went wide eyed.

"What happened?"

"They came in here asking for you two, but since you weren't here, they started destroying the school. They took one of the kids that tried to stop them. He had brown hair and glasses." Josh's eyes went wide and started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't go after them. Leave it to us." Natsu said as he tried to stop the other. He stopped when Josh turned around and gave him a dark look.

"This is my fight. Don't get involved." The four were shocked at the other's additude.

"I'm going too! They want the both of us, so I'll help." Kei said, looking determined.

"No. I kinda know what's going on. I'll go by myself." Josh said as he started to walk away. When he was walking, he saw two figures walking beside him.

"I'm going no matter what you say."

"I wanna help in any way I can." Josh just let out a sigh at his two classmates.

"Fine. Natsu! Don't even think of getting involved!" Josh said before the three left. Now it was Natsu's turn to sigh.

"What an idiot. But I guess they can get this done." The male officer said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"So how are we going to find them?" Kei asked as they ran through the street.<p>

"Leave it to me." Josh said as he stopped, closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and released it. His eyes shot open and the other two were surprised when they felt a gust of wind hit them and expand outward. "10...13...17...20...27...They're not that far. Follow me." The two looked at each other before quickly following.

"How can you tell where they are?" Kei asked as they ran. Josh just let out a sigh, but explained anyways.

"I let out air from body and combines with the air outside of my body. It expands to a certain extent, but since Aki is a Wind Manipulator, the wind I let out attached to him. Now I just need to follow where the wind connects. It leaves a kind of rope connecting us." Josh said as they reached a big bridge with a river flowing under it.

"So you made it, brats! It's about damn time! Seems like you have someone else!" The three walked down the hill. "Did you come here to save your little friend!? Well here he is!" The guy in front moved out of the way to show Aki tied up on the ground. "So, just stay out and-" There was a small breeze and Josh was suddenly in front of the guy. They were all surprised, but even more surprised when the guy easily caught the fist aimed for his head. "Nice try, kid. We aren't going to lose this time." The guy said before ramming his knee into the other's gut. He didn't relent and sent a punch to Josh's face, then kicked him back.

"Are you okay!?" The other two said as he helped Josh up.

"I'm fine. Get ready. These guys really did get stronger. And if I'm right...There should be a certain someone watching this...Can you two keep these idiots occupied while I find this guy?"

"Yeah. Just leave it to us." The two said as they walked forward.

"You can't beat us!" After he said that, a bolt of electricty shot through some of them, making them fall to the ground. More were suddenly thrown into the river and a strange, strong current swept them away.

"Really? You could have called us, you know." The three turned to see Will, Hans and Takeshi standing there. "Now find that person while we hold these guys off." The gang ran towards all of them while Josh jumped away and did the same thing as before.

"I found him. Can you guys handle it from here?" Josh asked.

"Just go already, idiot!" Hans yelled as he held his hands in the air with pieces of earth were above his head.

* * *

><p>"So it <em>was <em>your doing. Seriously, how the hell did you get these idiots to higher levels? Also, _please _tell me that you're going to turn them back to normal." Josh said as he looked at the man from before.

"Heh. I am, I used my ability and like hell I'm letting those idiots have that much power." The guy said. He turned around and gave the other with a smirk.

"Well that's good to know. Now, can you tell who you are and why the hell you're doing this?" The other just kept his smirk and said nothing. Josh let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Fine. Have it your way then." The other guy went wide eyed when he saw Josh in front of him and punching him in the stomach. "Looks like I win."

"Yeah right." Josh went wide eyed when he saw the guy start to fade away. "What you punched was my past self." Josh turned around just in time to get a kick to the stomach and sent back. "My ability is called Clock Life and you are within my range. You can't win, even if you _are _a Level 5." The person said with a smirk. For his part, Josh just started chuckling and started to stand. "Wow. You can laugh at a time like this. You _do _know I can kill you right now, right?"

"No. I don't." Josh said as he gave his own smirk. "You're a hundred years away from being able to kill me." The other person's smirk fell at this. "Do you know the full extent of my power?"

"Yeah. You can manipulate anything in the air, all the way down to water molecules." Clock Life said with a frown. "So what? Against my ability, that's nothing."

"Really now? Then maybe you should take a look behind you." The person quickly turned around just so he could be blown back by a sudden explosion. "Your rage of attack is approximately 5 miles around you, but my ability..." Josh extended out his arms and spheres started to form around him. "Is everything in the atmosphere." The spheres headed for the guy, but he quickly dodged them, only for them to blow up near him. He was blown away and almost off the of the bridge they were on. The guy stood up and wiped away the blood on his face.

"This...This kind of attack is nothing to my ability." That's when Josh heard a clock chime and he saw all of the wounds on the other's body start to heal. "Now that I know what you can do, I won't lose. You shouldn't have told me. Not very smart."

"What's your name?" Josh suddenly asked.

"Oh? You want to know it know? I guess it's fine. My name is Aoi Dai, Level 4 and third strongest in the _true _Second Rank's group. My ability is Clock Life and I and the guy who is going to show how weak you are!" He was suddenly gone and in front of Josh in an instant. Seeing the attack coming, Josh blocked a punch and tried to land one of his own. He was met with another punch. Jumping back, Josh snapped his fingers four times and four explosions followed afterwards around Dai. "You can't win with that!" Dai sent a kick towards Josh, but just stopped by an invisible shield.

"Did you forget? I can use wind." Dai's foot ended up getting shredded and that's when Josh heard the clock chime again. He saw all of the injuries were healed up. "Let's try this then." Water started to form around Dai and continued until the Level 4 was trapped in a sphere of water. Josh snapped his finger and the whole bubble exploded. He heard the clock chime, turned around and snapped his finger again. Anther explosion occurred, hitting Dai head on. He heard the same chime and snapped his fingers eight times. Eight explosions went off all around him and smoke filled the air. He heard the chime again and calmly turned around to see Dai standing there without a scratch on him.

"It's not nice to destroy the bridge, you know." Dai with with a grin.

"Hm. Sure. Is that why there's nothing destroyed?" As the smoke cleared, the two stood there on an in tact bridge. "I already figured out your ability. It's Time Distortion. Every time I hear that clock chime you rewind time and a smaller, almost unnoticeable chime is made when you fast forward time. You heal yourself by rewinding time on yourself to when you didn't get hurt. Your whole ability is out and open to me. Now I know how to counter it." Josh explained with a smug look on his face.

"Oh? Now _that _I would like to see. Let's test it out!" Dai was gone and reappeared in front of Josh again. The Level 5 was wide eyed as the arm went through his stomach. "Looks like I won't be able to see this great counter."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Dai went wided eyed and looked behind him to see Josh standing there with the same smug look. "By the way, you shouldn't try to do anything to that." Dai looked forward and saw the Josh in front of him fizzle out. He heard a snap and cursed loudly as he got caught in a massive explosion. "I don't use it much, but illusions are not a problem for me."

"Heh...You...think this'll...stop me?" Dai panted as he walked out of the smoke. He put a hand on his chest and smirked. Josh just kept his smug look. Dai went wide eyed when there was no chime and he was still injured. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"I know someone who's ability is Space Distortion. Naturally, it would counter your ability." Before he could do anything, Dai was smashed to the ground by a powered punch from Josh. "So you guys finally done?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda shocked it took _you _that long." Will said as he walked with the others.

"Well I'm glad Takeshi has that kind of ability or I wouldn't be done." Josh said with a sigh. He then turned to his classmates and saw that they were more injured than the others. "You guys okay? Ya wanna go to the hospital?"

"Hm? You actually care about some people!? What is this world coming too!?" Hans said with a smirk. He ended up getting a fist to his head.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just a little banged up is all." Kei said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. We should get going before we get in more trouble for ditching school." The others nodded and started to walk away. None of them noticed that Dai was gone or the multiple pairs of eyes watching them.

* * *

><p>"This sucks. Even with Mei's help in talking to the teachers, we <em>still <em>get punished." Josh said with a sigh as he, Kei, Shinji and Aki left the school grounds. The sun was setting as the four were walking further and further away.

"Well I guess we _did _stay out longer than we should have." Kei said as she looked at her phone.

"Sorry I got caught." Aki said as he looked down.

"Shut up. It wasn't your fault. It was that jack-" Josh froze in the spot he was in and went wide eyed.

"Hm? Hopper-san? What's wrong?" Shinji asked, seeing his classmate staying still.

"Kei." The girl gave him a questioning look. "You can go on ahead. I need to see something."

"What are you talking about? Do want us to help you?" The brunette asked with a curious look.

"No. It's fine. I just need to check up on something." Josh said before disappearing from his spot. The others just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

><p>'Crap. I forgot about that jackass and didn't even check to see if he was still there. I highly doubt he is, but...' Josh pulled out his phone as he was building hopping. "Come on. Come on. Pick up, damn it."<p>

_"Hello?"_

"Will. Hey, I need you to do me a favor."

_"Hm? Josh? What is it?"_

"I need you to help me look around the city for that guy I fought earlier today. I forgot about him and just remembered that the dude is probably going to be back. Can you help?" Josh asked as he landed on the bridge from before.

_"I don't know...I don't think our dorm manager will let me...but I guess so. Do you want Takeshi too help too?"_

Josh let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah. That'd be nice. Thanks." With that, he hung up his phone and looked around the bridge.

"Heya. So you're the new guy?" Josh quickly turned around to see a boy with dirty-blond hair and brown eyes standing on the bridge.

"And you are...?"

"The _real _second ranked Esper, Keith." Josh just gave a bored look.

"You _do _know that your name just ruined your ever-so-slightly-if-I-was-a-lower-level intimidating image, right?" Josh said, looking _very _unimpressed.

"Yeah, I know, but so what. Now, get ready to fight..." Josh was surprised when he saw a tree rushing at him. "Or you'll die quickly."

_**END CHAPTER**_

OMAKE

"Heh...You...think this'll...stop me?" Dai panted as he walked out of the smoke. That's when a refrigerator came our of nowhere and smacked into him. He stood up and looked more tired. "Okay...Ow." He put a hand on his chest and smirked. Josh just kept his smug look. Dai went wide eyed when there was no chime and he was still injured. "What's going on? What did you do?"

"I know someone who's ability is Space Distortion. Naturally, it would counter your ability." Before he could do anything, Dai was smashed into the fridge by a powered punch from Josh. "So you guys finally done?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda shocked it took _you _that long." Will said as he walked with the others.

"Well I'm glad Takeshi has that kind of ability or I wouldn't be done." Josh said with a sigh. He then turned to his classmates and saw that they were more injured than the others. "You guys okay? Ya wanna go to the hospital?"

"YOU MONSTER! THAT REFRIGERATOR WAS THE ONE FILLED WITH CONDIMENTS! How could you be so cruel!? Condiments are the only thing that my ability can't effect!" He then saw Takeshi and glared at him. "You're the monster!" Hearing this Takeshi started to get tears in his eyes and ended up crying. "Yeah! Cry you monster! Ow!"

"Shut up. You just made a kid cry, jackass!" Josh said as he punched Dai again on the ends while the others tried to comfort Takeshi. In the backround, if you look very closely, you could see four figures shaking their heads.

**_END OMAKE_**

**Well there ya guys go. How'd ya like the omake? I'm not the one who thought of it though. The person who did is that last person mentioned in this account's bio. I made this after a stupid discussion of this chapter. Last thing. I'm sorry if the fight sucked. I don't really have much more to say, so until next time, sayonara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**We'll here is the next chapter for you rare people reading this. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **Previous chapters

**Chapter 8: **Fights

"What the hell man! Why did you just throw a _tree_ at me!?" Josh yelled as Keith just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't give me that crap! I haven't done crap to you, so you have to right to do that."

"I just want to prove that I am better than you and should be the _only _second ranked." The blond said with a smirk. Josh just gave a blank look.

"You have _got _to be kidding me. That's why you attacked me!? That's messed up man!" Josh said with a _very _irritated tone.

"Whatever. I'm still going to beat you and show everyone that I'm the only one that deserves that rank." Josh let out a sigh of frustration when three more trees sped towards him. He just stuck his hand out and let out three snaps. The snaps were quickly followed by three explosions and smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared, Keith saw that he was the only one on the bridge. "Hm. Chicken."

* * *

><p>"I am so tired..." Josh sighed out as he locked his door.<p>

"You sure came back late last night." Josh turned and saw the person speaking was Kei. She stood next to him with her back in her hand.

"Yeah, well I was looking for someone that I didn't find in the end." Josh answered as the two walked to their school. "I feel like a jackass because Will and Takeshi got in trouble for helping me and staying out late."

"Really? That's shocking. I thought you didn't care about stuff like that. Seems like you _do _care about your friends." Kei said with a giggle. Josh just clicked his tongue and turned his head.

"I don't have any friends. They are too irritating to have. At most, I have _aquantinces_." Josh said as he sped up his walking pace. Kei's smile fell a little and caught up.

"Why won't you admit that we're all your friends?" She asked, stoping in front of him and putting her hands on her hips.

"Why does it matter? You can say you're my friend all you want. I just won't say that I have friends." Josh said as he walked past her.

"Fine. Be that way. If you won't call us your friends, then I'm not talking to you ever again." Kei said as she walked past him with a huff. Josh let out a sigh, put his other earphone in and continued to walk.

'So irritating.'

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you two?"<p>

"Hm. Nothing is wrong. I have no idea what you're talking about." Kei said as she continued to eat her food. Shinji and Aki just gave confused looks. They turned to their other friend and saw him with his eyes closed and earbuds in.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?" Aki asked. He soon regretted it when he got a glare from the female.

"Like I said, nothing is wrong! So just mind your own business!" Kei exclaimed as she put more food in her mouth.

"Maybe it's that time of the month." Shinji whispered to the other.

"What did you say!?" There was two loud yells and a few seconds later a very pissed off Kei stormed out of the room.

"This sucks. Now we have to wear our gym clothes." Shinji said as he looked at his, now soaking wet, state. Aki was doing the same and tried to find a spot to dry off his glasses. The two turned and saw that Josh was in the same position that he was in as before. "That's unfair! You blocked the hit!" The Level 5 just raised his hand and the two felt themselves being hit with warm air. The two were quickly dry and gave their thanks.

"So can you tell us what's up with you two?" Aki asked as he fixed his glasses. "Friends shouldn't fight, you know." Josh just pointed to his classmate.

"You just said it."

"Huh? Said what?" Aki and Shinji gave each other confused looks.

"You said 'friends'. We're, as you say, 'fighting' because I won't say that I have any friends and she's mad at me for that." Josh said with a sigh.

"But aren't we your friends?" Shinji asked with a confused look. After a few seconds of nothing, Josh gave the smallest of nods and turned his head.

"But I won't say it out loud."

* * *

><p>"And he won't call us his friends! Can you believe that!?" Kei exclaimed as she sat on a bed with Takeshi on the other and Will at the desk. "Man, that guy really pissed me off. After what has happened, he has the gull to say that."<p>

"Well it's actually believable. Josh isn't the type to say that stuff out loud. Even if he doesn't say it, it doesn't mean that we're not his friends. I mean, if we weren't, then he probably wouldn't even talk to us, let alone hang out or walk to school with any of us." The blond said, trying not to agitate the girl anymore than she was.

"Yeah, but still. It wouldn't kill him to say we're friends at least once, ya know?" Kei said with a sigh.

'I wouldn't be shocked if it _did _kill him to say that.' Will thought with a sweat-drop.

"What about you? How do you feel about it, Takeshi-kun?" The boy just looked down at the ground and didn't say anything for a moment.

"...He...let us fight with him..." Takeshi said before shrinking into himself a little.

"It's not much, but he's got a point. Josh let's us fight with him. If we weren't close, then I doubt he would let us." Will said, trying to make any excuse to calm the girl down.

"I guess you're right." Kei let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll forgive him for now." Will just internally sighed while Takeshi looked down. "Ya know...You know more about Josh-kun than me, but you've only known him a little longer than I have. Plus, you two hang out quite a bit..." Kei then got a glazed look in her eyes and gave a small giggle.

"...She's a...yaoi fangirl..." Takeshi said quietly as Will got a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks.

"B-b-but Hans also hangs out with us! And Takeshi too!" Will said quickly while waving his hands in front of himself. This added to the blush kei was sporting and the giggling.

"...Kowai..."

* * *

><p>"I guess that was kinda rude of me to get those kind of thoughts, but man it was fun to see Will-kun get flustered like that." Kei said as she walked to her dorm. "Plus, just imaging those two together...hehehe."<p>

"I'm debating on whether or not I want to know what you're giggling about." The brunette looked ahead and saw Josh just standing there with one earbud in. After hearing another giggle, he let out a sigh. "On second thought...I don't want to know."

"So did you wait for me? How sweet of you." Kei said as the two continued to walk.

"Yeah. After you quickly left after the last bell, I figured you were still mad. I just decided to give you some time to cool down." Josh said as he scrolled through his phone.

"So did you hang out with Aki-kun and Shinji-kun?" Kei asked as she looked up.

"Yeah. We hung out for a little bit. We ended up seeing Hans and that's when I took my leave. I didn't feeling like dealing with _that _irritation at the moment." The Level 5 said with a sigh.

"Seriously, how many times can you possibly sigh within one day?" Kei asked with a raised eyebrow and a grin in place.

"I don't know. Depends on how many irritations I have to deal with in one day." Josh said with yet another sigh.

"So how did you know I would walk this way?" Kei asked, returning to seeing the night stars.

"Will texted me after you left and told me that you were at his and Takeshi's dorm." Josh said as he put his phone away and took to looking at the street ahead. "I won't ask what you were doing there."

"Because it's too much of an irritation." Kei said with a giggle as Josh let out a sigh. "We just talked is all. It's kind of fun to get Will-kun all flustered though." This got a questioning look from the other.

"Okay. I'm going to be nosy here and ask what _exactly _you guys talked about." Josh said, a little hesitant to hear.

"Nothing much. They pretty much let me vent out my frustration. By the way, I'm not mad with anymore and that's thanks to those two." She then stopped and turned to face him. She gave him a bright smile and continued to talk. "You know, even if you won't admit it, you have some really great friends." She said before continuing to walk.

"I don't have any friends." Josh muttered a little darkly as he also continued to walk.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kei asked as he caught up with her.

"No. Nothing at all."

"How touching. Two love birds going for a nightly stroll." The two turned around to see Keith standing behind them with a grin on his face.

"Are you stalking more or something? Jeez, you're so annoying." Josh said with a sigh as he walked forward and scratched the back of his head.

"Who's he? Do you know him?" Kei asked, looking from the blond to Josh.

"I wish I didn't." Josh said with another sigh. "Look, just head back to the dorm. I'll deal with this guy." Kei was about to object, but she noticed that Josh was standing a little more straight and alert.

"Alright...But you better not lose to this guy! You got that!?" With that she took her leave.

'Hm. Who does she think I am?' Josh thought with a grin. "You ready to start, menso?"

* * *

><p>'Pick up! Pick up!' Kei thought as she held her phone to her ear.<p>

_"Hello? Kei?"_

"Will-kun! We have a problem!"

_"What's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, but some guy just walked up to us and looked ready to fight. Josh stayed behind to fight him." Kei said as her breath started to even out.

_"I'm sure he can beat this guy without a sweat. So just calm down, okay?"_

"Not okay! I don't think it'll be that easy!" Kei took in a breath and exhaled. "Josh looked like he was taking this guy seriously. I don't think it'll be that easy for him to beat that guy. I want to go help him, but..."

_"Okay, okay, just calm down. I'll see what I can do. Takeshi and I will go and see if we can help him out. I'll even call Hans. Now you should just go to the dorm and try to get some sleep. It is still a school night." _Will said through the phone. Kei could hear some sounds and guested that he had gotten up.

"Okay. Thanks Will-kun. You guys really are great friends." And with that, she hung up the phone. 'Please be okay.'

* * *

><p>"I really hate you ability." Josh said with a sigh. He was panting a little bit and had some blood running down his arm.<p>

"The feeling is mutual. You haven't even gotten serious yet and you manged to hit me." Keith said with blood on his face and scratches on his arms.

"Heh. You say that like you _have _been serious this whole time." Josh said as he stood up straight and took out his earphones. "I guess I should put a little more effort into this."

"So we finally get a real fight." Keith said with a grin on his face.

"Let's start."

* * *

><p>'Where could this guy be? I don't want to be out this late, but if Josh is taking this guy seriously then I should help him. Man, this sucks.' Will thought as he ran through the empty streets. 'Wait...Even if it is late, there should still be more people here than this...'<p>

"Good observation." Will went wide eyed and quickly jumped back just as something smashed to the ground. As the smoke cleared, he saw that the something was actually a someone. "Hey. I'm Donald Bander. I'm a Level 4 and the true Second Rank's right hand." Will saw that the person in question had dirty blond hair and jade green eyes.

"I'm William Jones. I'm also a Level 4 and Josh's first friend since coming to Academy City." Will said, ready to let out electricity. That's when there was a massive explosion that shook the ground. 'So that's when they are.'

"Sorry, but you can't go to them until you beat me. I prefer not too, but it's not my choice at the moment." Donald said with a distasteful look.

"Then we're the same in the fact I would rather not fight." Will said. He took a look at where the other had landed and saw that the ground was cracked. "But if I have to I will."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now to tell you guys not to get your hopes up for a good fight. I suck at writing fight, but I'll try my best. So until next time, sayonara!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here is the next chapter. Sorry if the fight sucks, but I'm not really good with fights. I still hope you enjoy it though. Now let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: **Previous chapters

**Chapter 9: **Two vs One

"Why do I have to help? It's that idiot's fault for getting into a fight." Hans grumbled as he walked through the street.

"Why do we have to fight him?"

"Because Keith-sama said so." Hans turned around to see two guys walking towards him. One had brown, curly hair and a pair of shades on. The other was chubby and his head was covered by a cap and eyes by a pair of sunglasses.

'This is so stupid. They could have at least _tried _to get a sneak attack hit on me. Are they underestimating me!?' Hans thought as his face turned red.

"Hey, little kid. We have to fight you." The brunet said with a tone that showed he didn't care.

"I am not a kid!" Hans yelled as benches started floating around him. "And if you want a fight, then fine! I'll crush you!" The chair flew threw the air and headed for the two. Before they hit, they slowed down a little bit and caught on fire.

"I'm Mikio Masumi. Level 2 Esper and I am Keith-sama's helper." The brunet said, his voice sounding more happy when mentioning the Level 5.

"My name is Tsutomu Yuji. I also help Keith." The other one said. "I'm also a Level 2."

'Two Level 2 Espers and they want to fight me...I'll get it over with fast.' Hans thought as he used his power to lift some trees and light poles. He threw them at the two and before they got to them, the trees burst into flames while the lights just sailed past them. 'Now...They're getting me mad.'

"It won't work. I'm a Psychokinetic and he's a Pyrokenetic." The chubby one said.

"Idiot. Why did you tell him out abilities?" The brunet said in a bored tone.

'These two are very annoying.' Hans thought as he started to shake. "Just leave then! There's no way you can beat me!" The flames from the fires headed for them.

"That's cheating!" Yuji said as the two jumped to the side and landed on the street. "You can't use our attacks like that against us!"

"Just shut up! You're pissing me off the more you talk!" Hans exclaimed. "I'm just gonna beat you now!" That's when the other two saw a shadow go over them and looked up to see parts of a destroyed bridge over them.

"What the hell!?" That's when the piece started to fall on the two. They quickly jumped away, but saw benches flying towards them. The ones that went towards Masumi burst into flames while the ones aimed at Yuji moved slightly, letting him dodge it. Masumi sent out small balls of fire that Hans easily dodged.

"That's all you've got?" Hans said with a smirk. He went wide eyed when he felt three hits on his back and a stinging sensation. "What the hell." That's when he saw that a circle of fire was surrounding him and getting bigger. "You're a Level 2?" He asked, looking at Masumi.

"Yes." Was all the blond got as the flames grew. Hans took a closer look around the area and saw that piece of wood from trees to benches were being added to the fire.

"That's right. One of you uses Psychokinesis. Let's see. From I can tell..." Hans put his chin between his index finger and thumb and got a thoughtful expression. The other two were shocked when the flames were gone in an instant. "The Pyrokenetic is Level 2, so that means he can only fire out those small balls of fire. And you, the Psychokinetic, can only lift stuff after you touch it and with a certain mass." The blond got a grin of his face and stuff around him started to float. "Now, I'll be winning this fight." Hans lifted his hands and pointed his fingers out. The other two got ready to defend themselves, but where shocked when they felt a pressure hit them and went wide eyed when they saw blood running down their arms. "Telekinetic energy is very useful, you know."

Yuji and Masumi started to run as Hans continued to shoot at them. Yuji got to a light and touched it. It shot towards Hans, but the blond just moved out of the way and continued to shoot. Masumi tried to send some fire balls, but they were quickly extinguished. Hans stopped his assault and stuck both his hands in the air. The two stopped as well and got their abilities ready. Hans made a motion like he threw something and the two tried to block it, but ended up getting heavily damaged. Hans then made a slashing motion with a right arm and continued to shoot with his left. The two jumped to the side, but got a slice mark on both of their sides.

"That's so cheap! Why don't you fight us fair!?" Yuji yelled as he tried to dodge more hits, but still got hit. Between the two, he was the one with the least amount of damage.

"Fair? You attack me, one person, with two people." Hans said as the two hid behind different objects.

"We're Level 2!"

"True, but I don't see either of you make an attempt at a close combat fight. You two have also been attacking at a distance." The two jumped away again and hid again. "Plus, since we apparently have similar abilities, you haven't taken as much damage as your friend." Hans said with a sour look. 'Man that left a foul taste in my mouth.'

"Maybe if you attack at close combat first, we might try!" The firing stopped and the two looked from their hiding spots to see Hans cracking his knuckles.

"Fine. I'll humor you and attack with my punches and kicks then." Hans used his power to lift himself off the ground and shot towards Yuji. He reeled his fist back and punched the spot the other was at. Yuji barely dodged the hit, but didn't have time as a kick was sent his way. He prought his arms up to block, but was still sent flying back. Fireballs surrounded Hans and flew towards him, but were gone the instant that Hans punched them.

The blond turned to his other opponent and rushed at him too. He rushed at Masumi and reeled his fist back again as Masumi made fireballs appear around him. Hans easily got passed them and landed a solid punch to the other's stomach. A shadow came over him and he looked up to see light poles above his head. As they started to fall on him, Hans brought his hand up and they stopped before they landed on him. Something flew towards him and he ended up getting hit on the back by something and was sent flying into some balls of fire.

"Okay...Now I'm seriously mad." Hans said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He had some burns on his body, some his his clothes were burned and ripped off and he had a dark look. The other two just regrouped and got ready for another attack. Stuff started to float around Hans and the two went wide eyed when they saw the ground start to break up. 'This will take a lot of energy from me, but...' Parts of the ground and other stuff from around them were suspended in the air and Hans was panting hard. "I will destroy these two!" He shot his arms forward and everything that was in the air went for the two. They tried to dodge, but still ended up getting beaten up by all the attacks. As they were dodging, the two still tried to attack Hans and ended up getting good hits on him.

After a minute of this pattern, everything fell to the ground and Hans was breathing heavily with cuts, bruises and burns on his body. Yuji and Masumi were breathing just as hard and had blood coming off of them. Masumi stuck his arm out and five balls of fire appeared. Yuji touched some of the wood that was around him and put it in front of the fires. The wood quickly caught on fire and was sent towards Hans.

'I only have enough energy for one last attack.' Hans thought as he closed his eyes and stood up straight. He took in a deep breath and and released it. His eyes shot open and the burning wood that was rushing towards him turned around and ended up hitting Yuji and Masumi dead on. They flew back and hit the building behind them. "Heh. I told you that you couldn't beat me." Hans said as he walked towards the two.

"Damn it...We let Keith-sama down..." Masumi said with sadness evident in his voice. That's when three big explosions went off and shook the ground. The three looked towards the direction it came from and saw even more explosions.

'I'm glad I don't have to fight that crazy person.' The three thought as a large amount of electricity quickly followed in a different direction. 'What is with these crazy fights?'

"Well I'm leaving. I need to make sure that low level idiot hasn't died yet." Hans said as he started to walk away.

"Well...Crap. I can't move to much." Yuji said as he and Masumi laid on the street. "This sucks."

* * *

><p>"So you're the kid who stopped my Clock Life ability? Damn it. If it wasn't for you, then I would have won that fight." Takeshi stopped his walking and looked up at a bridge to see Dai looking down at him.<p>

"..."

"Aren't you going to call the others?" Dai asked with a bored look. "You guys _were _looking for me, right?"

"..."

"Not very talkative, huh?" He still didn't get an answer. Dai clicked his tongue and jumped off of the bridge. He landed on the ground and kept his bored look. "Fine. Let's just start this fight then." He touched the ground with his hand the the area they were in was covered in a blue tint.

"...Okay..." Doing the same, Takeshi touched the ground and a red tint overlapped the area. The two colors mixed together, making a deep purple, then shattering.

"That's what I thought. Out abilities won't work like that. Time to try something new." Dai said with a grin.

"..."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you go. Again, I'm sorry if the fight sucked, but I'm not good with fights. What makes it worse is that I _really _didn't know how to do a fight with telekinesis. Still, I hope you all enjoyed it. Until next time, sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welp...Here's the next chapter. I will always complain about my inability to make a good fight, but this one has reasoning. If you care about the reason then it'll be at the bottom of the chapter. I still hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **Previous chapters

**Chapter 10: **

Clock Life vs Distortion Drive

"This will be a fun fight. I've never fought someone who can counter my Clock Life." Takeshi just stayed quiet and didn't move. "You're really boring, you know?"

"...Sorry..." Dai let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I guess we should get this fight started then." He touched the ground and the blue tint came again, but in a smaller area. He was gone and Takeshi sidestepped a punch aimed for his head. Tightening his own fist, Takeshi went for a punch and landed a solid hit on the other's gut, sending Dai crashing into a wall with wide eyes. "H-how did you do that?"

"...I won't tell..." Gritting his teeth, Dai disappeared and tired to land a kick on the other from behind, but Takeshi ducked under it and landed an uppercut on the other's chin and continued by kicking him away.

"Seriously getting pissed now." The smaller of the two noticed that certain stuff around them was aging faster while other stuff was reverting to what it was made of. 'I don't get why he doesn't counter my ability right now though.'

"...Are you...going to attack...?" Takeshi asked, not looking fazed by any of this.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and get ready to defend." Dai said as he touched the ground again. The blue tint started to close in on the two. 'That should be good. A mile is far enough to beat this kid. Now let's try something.' Dai rushed at the smaller boy and tired to land another punch, but like before, Takeshi dodged and went for his own hit. This time however, before he could land the punch, the ground under Takeshi started to crumble and he lost his balance. Seeing the opportunity, Dai shot his leg out and kicked the other in the stomach, sending him back a little. 'Good. My little trick worked.' He stood up and looked at Takeshi with a smirk in place. It was soon replaced with a frown at the sight of Takeshi standing there like nothing happened. 'What's with this kid?'

"...Irritating..." He got a questioning look, but dismissed it and touched the ground. The blue tint turned purple and the area shattered like before. He touched the ground again and the area was covered by a red tint. He was gone and appeared above Dai, landing a drop kick. He quickly got his balance back and kneed him in the face, making him stumble back. Takeshi rushed at the older one and let out a barrage of punches and kicks, finishing it off with a hard punch to the chest. Dai fell to the ground with a thud and the red tint disappeared. "...I win..." He started to walked away, but went a little wide eyed when he heard a chime and felt a fist on his stomach. He was sent back and landed on the ground.

"Who ever said this fight was done?" The kid looked up to see Dai standing above him looking fine. "I figured out what you did, so I copied you. Hope you don't mind." As Takeshi tired to get up, Dai slammed his foot onto his stomach, making him cough up some blood. "Looks Ike _I _win this fight."

"...Wrong..." Dai looked down and saw the kid grab his leg. A red tint covered Dai that turned into purple and shattered. "...If you were doing the same thing as me...then I know how to counter..." Takeshi held the other's leg tight and punched it hard with the other hand. They both heard a crack and Dai stumbled back with a yell. "I won't lose..." Dai grabbed his broken leg and a blue tint went over him. They heard the chime and the taller one stood back up like nothing happened. He still looked pretty pissed though.

"Why are you even fighting? Why do you hang around them? You are nothing like them and are totally out of place among that group." Dai asked with a small frown. "Compared to them, you are an outsider and not necessary in that group."

"...Because...he's strong..." This got a confused look. "...I don't...want to talk about it..." Takeshi touched snapped his finger and he was covered in the red tint along with multiple different spot around the area. He moved his hand horizontally and Dai was hit by piece of the broken bridge.

'How did he...!?' Before he hit a building, Dai touched the concrete and landed on his feet as it fell to the ground as powder. Before he could gather his thoughts, more objects rushed at him. He touched his own arm and a blue tint went over his whole body. Before any of the objects could reach him, they all rotted away. He looked around and saw all the areas where the red tint was and rushed at one of them. He got in the area and purple overtook the area then shattered. 'So that's what was going on.' He touched his arm again as more objects rushed at him. He rushed to the next one as everything aimed at him rotted away. Just as he was about to get to the next area, Takeshi appeared in front of him and landed a kick to the face.

"...I won't let you..." They both touched their own arms and their bodies were covered in a blue and red tint respectively. They rushed at each other with fists reeled back. They both tried to land hits, but when Dai got hit he recovered quickly while Takeshi's injuries healed just as fast. With one last hit, they both jumped back and were panting hard.

"So you can heal yourself too? Well that would have been nice to know sooner." Dai said as he stood up straight. That's when they heard and saw massive explosions occurring in the distance and felt the ground shake with it. 'That's some crazy power.' They saw a large amount of electricity coming from another area. Seeing his opponent distracted, Takeshi touched the ground and disappeared. He reappeared and tired to land a kick on Dai, but his foot was caught by the other. "Sorry, but I need to end this quickly before Keith destroys the whole area." He let go of the other's foot and slammed his own on the the smaller one's stomach, sending him back.

'I won't lose.' The red tint started to come in on the two until Takeshi's fist was the only thing with a red tint over it. Seeing this, Dai touched his hand and it was covered in a blue tint. The two rushed at each other with their fist reeled back.

"I _will _win this!" Dai went for the punch, and smirked when he felt it connect with other. Takeshi had his head down while Dai relished in his victory. "I told you-" He went wide eyed when he fet something tightened around his fist and tired to retract it.

"I win." Takeshi looked up and showed that he had the other's fist in his hand. He pulled Dai forward and landed a hard punch to his stomach and slammed him to the ground, causing debris to fill the air. When the air cleared up, Takeshi was standing a over Dai unconscious form. "You wanted to know why I fought you. It's because he's strong and I've decided he's going to be my new King. As such, I shall be his Bishop. I won't let you hurt him. I will protect the King." He started to walk away as another explosion went off. 'I'm coming...King.'

* * *

><p>"You know...You look kinda familiar..." Will just let off some electricity as Donald got a pondering look. That's when he snapped his fingers and looked at the fellow blond. "Are you-" He had to jump out of the way as a bolt of lighting struck where he was standing. Just as his feet were about to touch the ground, he leaped back into the air. "I'm right, aren't I? You're Elect-Error."<p>

"No." More lighting shot off towards Donald, but he just stuck his hand out and the electricity was gone, shocking (no pun intended) Will.

"Don't give me such a serious look." Donald lifted up the side of his shirt to show a barcode. "After all, I am one of the ones who _didn't _fail."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**So about the reason. I had decided to allow someone to make this fight while I made other chapters, but he didn't get _anything_ done and I told him I'll just do it. I made this chapter during my fourth period, so it was a rush job. Sorry if it sucked. I still hope you enjoyed. Until next times, sayonara.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a double update for you rare people reading this. This isn't my favorite fight, but I still liked it. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **previous chapters

**Chapter 11: **Natural Absorb vs Elect-Error

"So you're the failed one, huh? This is the first time I've met you." Donald said while Will went from being wide eyed to having a dark look. "Oh? Are you mad because you are the only one who failed?"

"Shut up." A metal bench was thrown at Donald, but he easily dodged it.

"I guess since you weren't strong enough to get a _real _Level 5, you settled for this newbie." Some electricity started to come off of Will in large bursts, but the other blond just dodged each one. "So where is your tag?"

"I said, shut up."

"So how much power have you leeched off of him to survive?" A massive amount of electricity started to gather around Will and metallic objects were now floating around him. "So I assume that's a lot of power."

"I said to shut the hell up!" A giant lightning bolt fell from the sky and struck the ground the two were on.

* * *

><p>'Something is off with the air.' Josh thought as he jumped away from a truck that appeared in front of him.<p>

"You should pay more attention." Keith said as he teleported in front of the other.

"Why should I? It's too much of an irritation to deal with you while I'm half asleep." Josh said with a sigh. 'And it really sucks that I'm not lying. Where did my power go?' That's when a lighting bolt flashed through the sky and caused the ground to shake.

"Looks like the blond idiot is going crazy." Keith said as he gave a serious look in the direction the lightning came from.

"And who might that be?" Josh asked with a curious look. Keith turned to him, expression still serious. 'Don't tell me it's-'

"It's your dumb friend. He's releasing the power you don't have." Keith said, turning back to the rising smoke.

"He's not my friend." Josh said with narrowed eyes as he also looked in the direction of the smoke. 'You better be fine, you idiot.'

* * *

><p>"I don't care what you say, but please don'tcall me that again." Will said as electricity was coming off of him. "I'm not a part of that anymore, so I would rather not be recognized by so some like you."<p>

"Well I will admit that the fake Level 5 is pretty strong." Donald said as he got on a defensive stance. "Now, come on, Elect-Error."

"Don't call me that." Electricity shot from Will and sped toward the other, but like before, it was gone as quickly as it came. Sending some electricity around the area, some objects started to float again and rushed at Donald. The dirty blond jumped out of the way and let out a small electrical spark through the objects. They quickly went towards Will, but never made it close as they were thrown to the side. Donald touched the ground and he started to glow a little bit. He saw that more electricity was sent his way and slammed his hand onto the ground again. A shield of earth came up and blocked the attack. Some pieces of the earth came out of the wall and shot towards Will.

Will jumped into the air and ended up clinging to the side of a building. Donald sent more pieces of earth at him, but he just ran up the side of the building until the other stopped. Will ran an electrical current through the building and the glass shattered as multiple machines came out of the rooms and started to fall all around the area. Donald sent a small electrical current through them and redirected them so he didn't get hit. He jumped to the side and touched a tree, making him glow again. Small balls of water formed around him and flew at Will. Will sent more electricity through them and the water spread around the area with electricity running through each drop.

'This is kinda fun.' Donald thought as he picked up a tree and threw it at Will. It missed and ended up destroying the window next to the blond.

"You don't have the best accuracy, you know." Will said as he looked at the broken window. When he turned back, he saw Donald in front of him and land a punch to his stomach, sending him into the building. 'I guess I shouldn't have gotten distracted like that. He is a Level 4 after all.' Will thought as he ran out of the room with Donald following behind.

"Running away, huh? Maybe because a failure like you can't beat me." Donald said as he walked through the hall. He heard footsteps that faded when he got closer. 'So he's headed downstairs then.' He let out a sigh and touched the frame from a doorway. He glowed again and tightened his fist. 'He can't run away from me that's easily.' He slammed his fist onto the floor and destroyed it. He heard the fading footsteps again and repeated the action. He did this for the next three floors until he got to some stairs and destroyed them. He heard more footsteps and turned to see Will panting and looking at him. "Sorry, did I destroy your escape?"

"Did you finally get tired of our game of tag?" Will asked with a grin.

"Hm. You were losing anyways." Will let out a small laugh and ran back from where he came. Donald let out a sigh and ran to catch the Electromaster. 'This floor doesn't seem to have any value. It's probably just some old offices.' Donald thought as he saw the empty rooms. 'Where could he be going?' He turned a corner and saw that it was a dead end. "Where is he?"

"You shouldn't turn your back to your opponent." Donald turned around to see Will come from the ceiling. Before he could do anything, Will shot a bolt of electricity that passed by Donald's head.

"And you say I have bad accuracy." The dirty blond said with a smirk.

"I wasn't aiming for you." This got a confused look. That's when an alarm went off and the water sprinklers turned on. 'Now I can get a hit.' Will thought as he put his hand on the floor. Some electricity came off of him and spread through the water.

'So this is what he was planning. Too bad...' Just as he got hit with the electricity, Donald started to glow and the electricity was gone, making Will go wide eyed. "It won't work." Will clicked his tongue and sent out more electricity. "I just said it won't work." That's when Donald heard a crack and turned to the wall just as some machines broke through the wall and hit him, sending him through the room next to him and out of the building.

'I'm lucky these walls are very weak.' Will thought as he walked to the edge of the building and saw Donald start to stand. Will started to fall from the building and just as he was about to hit the ground, he sped towards Donald, sending a bombardment of punches and kicks that, for the most part, were blocked. He landed a kick to Donald's stomach and ended up sending him back, but got a punch to the face as payment.

"So this is what the failure can do. I'm surprised you haven't run out of energy yet. From what I heard, you couldn't release any electricity without knocking yourself out in the process. Maybe it's because of the fake Level 5's power. You should be grateful that you could leech off of him." Donald said with a smirk as he cracked his neck.

"I'm not leeching off of him." Will said as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Really now? I'm pretty sure he didn't give you his power and energy willingly. Face it, you have been taking his energy with every encounter you two have. You use the fact that he's new to your advantage to take his energy and make sure you don't pass out." The dirty blond said as he walked towards a metal item and touched it, making him glow again. "You tricked him into thinking you wanted to be his friend and have been using him so you don't feel like you have failed as an experiment." Donald ran towards Will and doges the multiple electrical strikes towards him. Will brought up his arms to block the punch aimed at his head, but got a kick to the stomach instead and was sent back and onto the ground. "ERROR was right to get rid of a failure like you."

"You're one to talk. You are using the other Second Rank's power to fight me right now. Looks like you're taking this 'failed experiment' too serious, huh?" Will said with a smirk as Donald's expression turned into one of disdain. 'From what I could gather... His ability is an absorbtion one.'

"So I guess you figured out my ability." Donald said, snapping Will out of his thoughts. "My ability is Natural Absorb and there's nothing that I can't absorb."

"Then let's try this." Will let out more electricity, but Donald just stuck his hand out and the electricity was gone. Before he could do anything else though, Donald was hit from behind hard and landed on the ground. He looked and saw that it was a manhole cover that had hit him. 'Pysical attacks are my best bet in this fight.'

"That was a good hit. I didn't think you would attack me from behind." Donald said as he stood up. "Now it's my turn." Some electricity was coming off of him and he rushed at Will faster than before. He was able to dodge the metallic objects trying to hit him and electricity aimed at him. He landed a solid punch to Will's face and a kick to his stomach. Before Will could gain his balance, Donald was in front of him again. He was able to land another punch to Will's stomach, a knee to the face and sent a powered up punch to his face again. Will flew back and slammed through a building and skid on the ground until he stopped after hitting a tree.

'I...can't keep fighting...'

"Well this is no fun anymore. Really, it's just sad." Donald walked up to Will and slammed his foot on the other's stomach, making Will cough up blood. "So where _is _your tag?" He noticed that Will had passed out, clicked his tongue and kicked him away. Will fell on his front and that's when Donald saw something on his right shoulder blade. "So there it is." It was a barcode that had a slash through it. "Well I guess I should go see the other fight. You wanna come with?"

* * *

><p>"You look tired. Do you want to take a break, or run away again?" Keith taunted as he smirked at Josh.<p>

"Sure. I mean, if you're already that tired out." Josh said as he panted a little. 'What the heck is going on? I feel like I'm running out of energy.' He was gone in an instant and appeared in front of Keith with his fist reeled back. Just as he was about to land a punch, Keith vanished and Josh ended up getting a kick to the back.

"You're so weak. How the heck did you get to Second Ranked anyways? Maybe it was just a fluke." Keith was gone again and reappeared to land a punch to Josh's stomach. Josh quickly jumped back and snapped his fingers. This time only a small explosion occurred and not as far as before.

'Crap. I don't have enough energy for this.' That's when they both heard a sound and turned to see the windows on one of the buildings was cracking. It continued until the glass shattered and a body came out of it. The two moved away from the falling glass and looked to see who was falling. Josh went wide eyed when he saw that it was Will and quickly appeared in the air, got the blond and appeared again, this time on the ground. He saw what state the blond was in and had a look of disbelief. "What the hell..."

"You actually caught him." Donald said as he walked towards the two.

"It's about time you won. What took you so long?" Keith asked as he looked at the other dirty blond.

"I was messing around for a little bit. I ended up taking too long and he took the fake Second Rank's energy." The two continued as Josh stood up with his hair shadowing his eyes. "He was really weak though. Definitely a fail-" Donald was cut off when his head was slammed into the ground by Josh and knocked unconscious. Josh stood straight up and took in a deep, _long _breath. After a few seconds of just sucking in air, he looked at Keith with a dark look and wind whirling around him violently.

"You just pissed me off." Josh was gone again and Keith went wide eyed when the other Level 5 reappeared in front of him, slammed his foot into his stomach and went flying.

"So now the real fun begins." Keith said as he appeared behind Josh and wided the blood from his mouth. "It's about time."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there's that. It was kinda fun to make this. Whelp, the next chapter will be up later today. Until then, sayonara.**


	12. Chapter 12

**And he's number 12. I don't have much to say, so hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **Previous chapters

**Chapter 12: **Level 5 Fight

"Before we start, I have a question for you." Josh didn't say anything, so the blond continued. "Do you know what the Network is?"

"No. I don't really care either." Josh said with a mad look still on his face.

"Okay. I just wanted to check is all." Keith said before he disappeared and reappeared in front of Josh and tried to land punch. Josh just moved back and snapped his fingers, causing an explosion and sending the two back. Josh made a slashing motion with his hands and two gusts of wind sped towards Keith. The blond quickly teleported, but ended up getting it in the stomach with something. 'What was that?' Josh was in front of him again and tried to land a punch, but was blocked and ended up getting a kick to the back.

Just as he got his balance, Josh saw a giant truck headed his way and raised his arm. He brought it down and the whole truck was cut in half, spreading water all over the area. The water started to rise and form into balls of water and one shot towards Keith. He teleported away, but got hit by another ball of water. He teleported away from more on coming attacks, but still got hit by some of them.

'I'm getting tired of this.' Just as more balls of water came towards him, he lifted his hand and they were suddenly gone.

'He teleported the water away. Looks like I'll need to try something else.' Josh thought as he started to run towards Keith. He sent more balls of water that continued to disappear. As the last one was gone, Josh grabbed Keith's arm and the two were gone. Neither of them noticed the two pairs of eyes watching them.

'Looks like this will turn out to be fun to watch.' One of them thought as they left the top of one of the buildings.

'Those two idiots. Where the hell did they go?' The other one thought as they moved from their spot by the side of a building.

* * *

><p>"A change of location, huh?" Keith said as he teleported away from his opponent.<p>

"Yeah. I figured that we shouldn't destroy more of the city or hurt the other two more." Josh said as he looked around. They were standing in an empty street with buildings having graffiti on them and the place just looking like a general dump. 'I didn't give any thought to where to go, so we end up here. But...'

"Oh? This place is where some Skill-Out groups are. Why did you being us here? You _do _know that Skill-Out is against _all _espers, right?" Keith said with an amused look.

'Crap. Out of all places.' Josh let out a sigh. "Look, I didn't actually choose this place. I just didn't want to drag the other two in our attacks."

"Sounds like you care about what happens to those two." Keith said with amused look still in place.

"Don't get me wrong, I just don't want them to die, is all." Josh said as he looked around. "Although...There are some idiots who want to watch us go at it." Some wind started to whirl around Josh's arms as some bodies were by some buildings.

"Guess we might have to put off our fight." Keith said as he also looked around. They heard a gunshot and Josh brought up his hand. A bullet aimed to him was redirected and sent towards Keith. The bullet was gone and they heard a small scream. The two let out a sigh and rushed at each other as more shots were fired. The bullets were either deflected or disappeared and a scream followed. Josh tried to land a punch, but Keith disappeared and reappeared above him. Before the blond could do anything, he ended up doing a backflip and dodged some bullets aimed for his head. He made raised his arm and a whole wall from a building was above Josh. For his part, Josh lifted his arm and snapped his fingers. The wall espoused and the debris shot all around the area at a quick pace. Some of the people by the buildings were knocked back while the ones aimed at Keith disappeared.

Josh put his arm out in front of himself and made a slacking motion. Keith teleported to the side as a blade of wind went past where he was. He heard something breaking and turned to see most of a building starting to fall. There was a strong wind and the building was lifted into the air and brought above him. As it fell, he teleported again, but got a kick to the gut and went flying, slamming into a building. He grinned as he wiped the blood from his mouth and touched the building he just slammed into. The building was gone and appeared on front of Josh. He just snapped his fingers three times and the whole building exploded with smoke filling the air. Keith smirked and just as he was about to teleport, he felt something hit him from different places and looked to see blood flowing from what looked like a bullet wound. He looked forward and saw that there were holes in the smoke, with more being made. He got hit a few more times before teleporting away and knocking out some more people.

He saw the people he knocked out, grabbed their guns and teleported away. He appeared behind Josh and took some shots, grazing Josh's side and arm. Josh turned around just as more bullets were shot at him and lifted his finger. He made a motion like he shot a gun and the bullets were knocked away. This continued for a few more seconds until Keith ran out of amo and teleported in front of Josh to land a punch, but was blocked. That's when Josh felt something in his back, distracting him long enough for Keith to get a kick on his gut. He fell to the ground and grabbed the something in his back. He pulled it out to see that it was a knife. He out some wind around it and threw it at Keith. The blond lifted his hand, but was shocked when it didn't disappear and ended having to dodge the knife. The result was a knee to the face then a powered up kick to the side, sending him flying far back.

'Well this is certainly lasting longer than I thought. Looks like he isn't so weak. I'll still win though.' Keith thought with a smirk as Josh appeared in front of him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to kick you _this _far." Josh said as he looked around. "Isn't this the place where I kick your little helper's ass? Been awhile."

"I saw that fight. You definitely cheated. You just waited for your little friend to go and help you." The blond said with a sweat-drop.

"Nope. One, he isn't my friend. Two, I call it strategy, not cheating. And three, talk about being a stalker." Josh said as he turned back to the other. "At least we don't have to deal with those Skill-Out people anymore. It was kinda irritating."

"True. No how about we get back to our fight? I doubt you can last much longer since you're still probably connected to the Network." Josh just narrowed his eyes at this and brought up arms up to block the punch aimed as his head. Josh brought his knee up, but Keith teleported away. He lifted his arm in the air and compressed air hovered above his head. He moved his hand in front of him and the air shot towards Keith, who just teleported away, but ended up getting hit my a powerful force. He was soaked and saw compressed air and water gathered from the river near them.

Instead of teleporting, he ended up jumped away from each attack. Each time he touched the ground, a part of it was gone and Josh had to doge the pieces of earth that almost hit him while he continued his attack. He lifted his other hand and snapped his fingers. This time though, multiple explosions went off at once and Keith had to teleport away from the explosions. The two traded off attacks and each only got a few hits on the other.

Josh put his arm down, making some of the gathered water fall to the ground. He grabbed his head and flinched, but lifted both his hands as he sent the rest of the water and wind at the blond. He snapped his fingers and instead of an explosion, nothing happened. He stopped the wind attacks and was panting.

"You...finally done?" Keith asked as he too was panting.

"Not even close..." More explosions went off and Keith turned to see the bridge nearby start to fall. Josh took a deep breath and lifted his arms on the air. A strong gust of wind went towards the bridge and wrapped around it. The bridge was lifted into the air and was brought to where the two were. 'I don't think I can do much after this. Maybe...one more thing.' He snapped his fingers and pieces of the bridge started to break off. He brought his arms down and all of the bridge started to fall all over the place.

"You are definitely crazy." Keith said as he stared at the falling bridge. 'I can't completely dodge this one, but...neither can he.' Keith closed his eyes and lifted his arm. He opened his eyes and a few of the broken pieces of the bridge were gone. He let out a sigh and brought both his arms up to try and block. Josh let out his own sigh, but went wide eyed when a piece do the bridge slammed into his stomach and sent him flying.

'Damn. I let my guard down.' Josh thought as he slid on the ground with dust filling the air. 'Every part of my body hurts. I went overboard with this.' He thought as he laid on the ground. He sat up and flinched. He saw that the piece of bridge next to him with blood on it. 'Well this is going to cost a lot at the hospital. Although, I doubt the other guy is any better.' After a few minutes, he slowly got up and had to hold himself up with a nearby part of a broken tree. He slowly wobbled towards the river and saw that Keith was laying on the grass. He looked just as tired as Josh and had blood covering him.

"So...you finally...made it..." The blond panted out as he tried to get up.

"Yeah. Sorry it took awhile...I think I broke something...or multiple things actually." Josh said as he slowly walked down.

"Same."

"So why did you want to fight?" Josh asked as he sat down and leaned against the bridge.

"Because I'm the _only _Second Ranked esper in Academy City. I can't stand having someone else at the same rank as me." Keith said as he looked up at the night sky.

"That is such a stupid reason." Josh said with a sigh. "I mean, look at us now. Not to mention the others got hurt too."

"They're still better off then we currently are." The blond said with a chuckle.

"I doubt Will is. Your jackass of a friend beat the crap out of him. I'll have to kick his ass later." Josh said with a frown and a glare.

"It's better that he's like that. I may not like you for holding the same rank as me, but I'll give you some adive for that same reason. It's better if you get rid of the guy. He's already connected you to the Network, so you won't be as strong as you want." Keith said with a serious tone.

"No can do. I don't care what he's connected me too, I'll still be as strong as I want. Nothing will stop me from doing what I want." Josh said with his own serious tone. He then looked around and gave a small chuckle. "We really did a number on the city, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey...What exactly is this Network you were talking about?" Josh asked as he turned to the blond.

"A simple way to put it is-" Before he could go on, he let out a scream and looked like something was pushing down on him.

"Hey! What's going on!?" Josh moved forward to help, but he suddenly felt the pressure on himself. 'What the hell!? This is air pressure. I don't have any energy to counter it! Damn it!'

"Now, now. You shouldn't tell the newbie about the secret." A voice said with an amused tone.

'Who is this guy?' Josh thought as he tried to see who it was.

"Hello there. I am the person who is currently holding both your lives in my hand." The man said with a grin. "It's a pleasure, newbie."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Again, sorry if the fight sucked. By the way, we're almost done with the Second Ranked Arc. Two more chapter and we get into something else. I'm also sorry if these 'arcs' are short, but later on they get longer. So until next time, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm on a roll. Thirteen up and ready to go. After this, we're do e with the 'arc'. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter along with the rest of them.**

**Disclaimer: **Previous chapters

**Chapter 13: **New People

"Whoa. What happened here? This place got totaled." Hans said as he walked around and saw the buildings were destroyed and a lot of the street was too. "Was this from the idiot's fight?"

"...I don't think so..." Hans jumped and turned around to see Takeshi looked around.

"Oh, Takeshi. Don't scare me like that." The blond said as he put a hand on his chest to try and slow his heart rate.

"...I'm sorry..."

"So, do you know where the idiot and Will are?" Takeshi touched the ground and closed his eyes. A red tint went around the area, getting a questioning look from Hans. After a few seconds, the tint was gone and Takeshi stood up. He point in a direction and the two started to walk towards the direction. 'Must have been some crazy battle to do this much damage.'

"...Do you think...They are alright...?" Takeshi asked as he looked down.

"Huh? Of course they are. I mean Will definitely is, but that idiot probably isn't. You know, since he's such a low level." Hans said with a smirk. Takeshi just looked at him for a second before looking down again.

'...Iritating...' The younger one thought. He looked up and examined the area around them. 'This wasn't from King's fight...So that means...'

* * *

><p>As the two walked further away, they saw the area was also destroyed. There was glass and water all around. That's when Hans saw Will laying on the ground.<p>

"Will!" Takeshi looked ahead to see Hans running towards the other blond. He quickly followed and the two saw what shape Will was in. They saw Donald not too far off with his head still in the mini crater. "What happened?" The taller blond started to open his eyes and saw the other two.

"...Are you okay...?" Takeshi asked as he looked down at the other.

"Hm? Hans? Takeshi? Where am I?" Will asked as he tried to get up. He flinched and just went back down.

"Calm down. We're around the area you fought in." Hans said as he looked around again. "You sure did a number here."

"This isn't where I fought. It was further away from this." Will said as he tried to look around.

"So that means..." Hans went wide eyed. "There's no way that low level can do this much damage. Must have been his opponent." Hans said in denial.

"Hans...Josh is a Level 5. One of the two second ranked ones at that." Will said, as he closed his eyes.

"I still won't believe it." The smaller blond said as he crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"It doesn't matter if you believe it. It's the simple truth." The three turned to see someone walking up to them. He looked older than all of them, had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" The guy just have a chuckle. Hans and Takeshi got in defensive stances.

"My name is Jigoku Katsu. I am the First Rank's Right Hand. Nice to beat you." Before any of them could do anything, Katsu moved his hand and the three went flying in the air by a strong air current. They fell to the ground with thuds and looked up to see the brunet just standing there. "Well I doubt either of the second ranks will need any of you. I guess I should just get rid of you now." He lifted his arm in the air and wind started to gather around it.

'Wind Manipulation? So all I need to do is-' Hans' thought was interrupted by the guy.

"Don't even try something. I'll tell you right now that it isn't Wind Manipulation." He brought his arm down and the three closed their eyes. The gathered wind slammed onto the ground and made everything in its way either fly into the air or get destroyed. 'I guess I should go see how he's doing.' With that, he took his leave.

* * *

><p>"Even after fighting each other like that, you two are still conscious? I guess you two do deserve the title of Level 5 and Second Rank." The guy said as Josh and Keith were still on the ground.<p>

"Shut up. If you're going to kill us, then do it already." Josh said, getting an amused chuckle from the other. "After all...It would be easy for the First Ranked esper in Academy City to kill weakened people."

"Oh? So you figured out who I am? Well that's no fun." The guy said. "But you're right. I am Academy City's First Ranked esper. My name is Tatsumaki Mugen."

'Unless a miracle happens...we won't get out of this.' Josh said with a mental sigh. 'I guess I'll just have to stall for a miracle.' He looked over and saw that Keith looked worse than him. "So why _are _you waiting to kill us? Don't you want to make sure that there's no one in the running to take your spot?"

"Hm? Not at all. There's no one stronger than me, so I don't care who lives or who dies. I just like seeing strong people being crushed is all." Mugen said with a grin.

"Well aren't you a jackass? Did you have daddy issues when you were a child?" Mugen just laughed at this.

"Are you _that _desperate to live? I guess it _is _a little funny to see you acting like this." The older one said with a grin.

"So you haven't killed them yet?" Katsu said as he walked up to them.

"Nope. How about you? Looks like you're by yourself." Mugen asked casually. The other male just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Yeah. It was quick. None of them put up a good fight." The other two went wide eyed at hearing this.

"Well I guess I _should _get this over with." The preassure on the two increased, making them gasp.

'We're...going to die because of this guy...' That's when the two started to lose consciousness. Before his eyes closed, Josh saw that someone was running towards them.

* * *

><p>"I'm shocked you let them get away." Katsu said as he and Mugen walked down a street.<p>

"Yeah, well I have a little announcement to make, so I thought it would be more important. Plus, there's always time to mess with weaklings." Mugen said as the two walked into a building then an elevator.

"That may be true, but don't forget that those two are also connected to the Network." The brunet said.

"Yes, but _you _shouldn't forget that one of them doesn't even know about the Network and the other doesn't use it much." Mugen said as he reached a pair of metal doors. "And besides..." The doors were blown away and all the people in the room started yelling. "I _am _the strongest in the city."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**So not the best, or longest, chapter, but I need to put this up for next time. Still hope you enjoyed. Remember to R&R, okay? Just no flames, please. Until next time, sayonara!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It is currently 3 in the morning and I decided to finish this 'arc' before I go to sleep. I hope you (rare people) enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Previous chapters**

**Chapter 14: **Level 5 Challenge

"Hurry up and wake up. If you don't, you'll have a bigger bill to pay."

'Who is that and why are they being loud?' Josh thought as he started to open his eyes. After adjusting to the light, he saw a white ceiling.

"It's about damn time. I can't believe you could sleep for that long. You are so lazy." He turned his head to see Karui standing next to the bed he was on.

"What are you doing here and where am I?" Josh asked as he sat up, but flinched a little.

"First; you should be thanking me. Second; you're in the hospital. Third; I'm here because I had to save you ass." Karui said, counting all three on her fingers. "If it wasn't for me and my guys, you and that other idiot would be dead right now."

"What are you talking about?" Josh asked. That's when he noticed that he was the only person, beside Karui, on the room and he was on the only bed.

"You and the other idiot were getting crushed by the First Ranked, so I put you two in the shadows to save you before you got crushed into nothing. My guys had to save your friends from dying by the First's Right Hand. Just in time too." The black haired woman said with a sigh.

"Thanks. Also, they're not my friends." Josh said with a sigh. "How long have I been out?"

"For awhile. You were knocked out good." Josh nodded his head and sighed.

"So where are the others then?"

"Well after dragging all your assess here, they put each of you in different rooms depending on the injures. You and Keith got your own rooms because you're both Level 5. The idiot left not too long ago. His little gang followed him. If it wasn't for that time guy, you would be more injured then that. So say your thanks later. Your little group is still here. That midget and kid are in the blond's room." Remembering what state Will was in, Josh tightened his fist. "Well I'm gonna get going now. See ya la-" They both heard a ring and got their phones. Mugen popped up on the screen with a grin. "Oh great. What does he want now?"

"This is going out to the rest you the Level 5 Espers in Academy City. As the First Ranked esper in Academy City, I am declaring a Level 5 Challenge in honor of our new Second Ranked." Josh gave a confused look while Karui looked shocked.

"Is he serious!? Why the hell would he do that!" The older woman exclaimed, shocking Josh a little.

"The challenge with start in two months. You all better be ready. If you aren't ready to fight for your rank, and life, then be ready to die. Until then, ja ne!" The phones went blank until they started back up again.

"That idiotiotic First...Does he want to kill you _that _much!?" Karui said as she continued fuming.

"What are you talking about? And what's this Level 5 Challenge thing?" Josh asked with a curious expression. Karui sighed and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"It's something any Level 5 can call except the lowest ranked one. If one of us calls it, then it becomes a competition for the lower ranked ones to take a higher spot by taking down the higher ranked ones. The higher ranks, like you, Keith and Mugen, just need to worry about keep your ranks. The higher rank can always defeat the lower ranked ones so they can't take their ranks. Since the First Ranked just called it, that means the rest of us lower Level 5s have to participate in it." Karui explained while Josh just took all the information in.

"Hm. Sounds kind of interesting. So are you going to try and attack me?" Josh asked, not really looking like he was going to defend himself.

"Nah. We're cool. I don't really have a reason to go after the Second Ranked spot. Fifth Ranked is fine for me, but that won't stop the other toe from going after you. You should be carful." Karui said as she got up and grabbed her leather jacket from the chair. Before she walked out, she stopped and turned back. "Hey...You wanna team up?"

"Huh?"

"You wanna team up? That way we can both keep our ranks. You help me out, and in return, I help you out. That way we each have one less person to worry about." Josh gave a pondering look before sighing.

"Might as well. I'm new to this whole Level 5 Challenge thing, so it would be nice to have an ally in it." Karui just gave a thumbs up before heading for the door again.

"Well, I'll be seeing ya. Later."

* * *

><p>"...We're glad you're getting better..." Takeshi said as he and Hans sat by Will's bed.<p>

"Thanks. I took a beating in my fight. I guess I need to work harder." Will said with a small laugh.

"...We can help you...If you want..." The younger one said with a smile.

"Sure. That would be great." That's when Will noticed that Hans was hasn't said anything and looked to be in deep thought. "Hans, are you okay?" That snapped the boy out of his thoughts.

"Hm? Oh. Yeah. I'm just thinking is all." That's when the door opened and Josh walked in.

"Yo, Will. You feelin' better?"

"Yeah. How about you? Weren't you more hurt than me?" The blond asked.

"Nah. The most damage I got was a girder to the gut. Nothing much." The Level 5 said as he stood at the foot of the bed. That's when he saw Hans glaring at him. "What's your problem."

"My problem is the fact that you lied and said you weren't a high level esper." Josh turned to Will and gave him a small glare. "While you were off having fun and winning _oh so easily, _we had to be put though tough fights because of _your _stupidity!" Hans said, his voice raising with each sentence. "I mean, look at Will! When we found him, he looked like someone used him as a punching bag! And where the hell were you!"

"Shut up." Josh gave the small boy a dark glare and some wind was whirling around him. "You don't know what happened, so just keep your mouth shut. You are the one who took the least amount of damage in your fight compared to the rest of us. So the next time you want to say something like that, think it through." Hans was sweating a little, Takeshi looked uncomfortable and Will looked down. "I'm leaving. I have some business to take care of. I'll see ya later." There was an awkward silence in the room and no one moved.

"He is the one who caught me before I fell to the ground and even slammed Donald's head into the ground. He also looked pretty pissed too." Will finally said. "At least... That's what one of those guys that brought us here said..."

"...He was also fighting the other Second Ranked..." Takeshi said, looking down.

"Well I don't care. It's his fault that all of this started." Hans said as he crossed his arms. The other two didn't say anything, but just gave small sighs.

* * *

><p>'Now what should I do to pass the time?' Josh thought as he walked around with both earphones in. That's when he was tackled to the ground with a thud and felt the weight of someone on him. He looked behind him to see Kendel on top of him and rubbing her face into his back. Being freaked out by this, Josh quickly escaped her grasp and stood up. "What the hell are you doing!?"<p>

"Hallo Herr Stufe Fünf! Wie geht es dir!? Sind sie immer noch hängen mit meinen dummen bruder? Sie sind zu schön, zu hängen werden ihm!" Kendel said, getting into the other's personal space. Josh backed away with a freaked out expression.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down. What are you saying?" Josh asked as the other looked really happy.

"Ah~~~ A Level 5 just spoke to me! And one of the Second Ranked ones too~~~" That's when Josh froze and got ready to run away.

"There he is!" Josh turned to see Kei, Aki and Shinji running up to them.

"Josh-kun, are you okay!? You weren't at school and we were so worried!" Kei said with a worried expression. That's when she saw that he was wrapped up in bandages.

"Wer ist das luder!?" Kendel asked as she latched on to Josh's arm. "Er gehört mir, sie verstanden!?"

"Josh-kun...Who is this girl?" Kei asked with a tick mark while Aki and Shinji looked ready to run.

"This is Hans' little sister. I don't know what she's saying though." The Level 5 said as he tried to pry his arm free.

"Oh, don't worry. I know _exactly _what this little brat is saying." The brunette said as ice started to form around her feet and some steam formed around her body. After finally getting his arm back, Josh grabbed Kei's wrist and the four were instantly gone from the area.

"Ah~~ What amazing power~~ That feels like the wind of love, taking me away to such a sweet place~~" The girl got weird look from others. "They will all be mine!"

* * *

><p>'Damn that hurts.'<p>

"Hopper-kun, are you okay?" Aki asked as the three gave him worried looks.

"Yeah. Just a little tired. I'm still recovering, so I can't really over exert myself." Josh said as he stood up straight.

"So what happened to you?" Shinji asked as the four started to walk around.

"I got into a fight last night and it wasn't the most fun I've had before. My body still hurts like hell." The teen said as he rubbed his shoulder. "Turns out the jackass was the other Second Ranked and now I'm stuck in some Level 5 Challenge because the First Ranked is a psycho douchebag."

"I remember the last time a Level 5 declared a challenge. A major part of the was destroyed and it took them a long time to build everything back up." Shinji said with a pondering look.

"If I remember correctly, it was caused by a fight between the current Third, Fourth and Fifth Ranked espers." Aki said as the four walked to a park.

'So Karui was involved in that? I wonder who declared the challenge. It had to be either the First, Second or Third Ranked. I doubt it was Keith. So that leaves First Ranked and Thrid Ranked.' Josh thought as he stood next to a bench while the three sat on the bench. "Hey, who exactly are the Third Ranked and Fourth Ranked?"

"We don't really know _who _they are, but I've heard that one of them uses Light Manipulation." Aki said, getting a nod from the others.

"Well that sounds like it'll be irritating." Josh said with a sigh. "Well I have two months until I have to deal with the rest of them."

"Well during that time, you can be working on the work you missed today and get your grades up." The four jumped and turned around to see a tall man standing behind them.

"Sensei..."

"Aw crap." Before they could do anything, the man slammed his fist down on Josh's head, knocking him out and making a lump on his head. He grabbed the teen by his sweater and started to drag him away.

"Make sure not to be out after curfew!" He called back as he left while dragging the teen.

'Sensei can be scary when he wants to be...' The three thought with sweat-drops. 'Hopefully he'll survive... We'll pray for him, just in case.'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. If you want to know what Kendal said, then google translate it. That's what I did. On to another note. Next chapter starts what I call the 'Angel' Esper Arc. Until next time, sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And here's where we start a new "arc". I'm kinda excited for this one. It won't be a long one, but oh well. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **previous chapters

**Chapter 15: **A Project

"So are you feeling better? I'm guessing Sensei didn't let you go without giving you _some _kind of punishment." Aki said as he and Josh sat in their class and waited for their teacher.

"Yeah. I'm stuck with detention for 'staying up late and missing school because I got in a stupid fight.' At least that's what he told me." Josh said with a sigh. He let out a long yawn and ended up getting a book to the head.

"Hopper-kun, if you didn't get into stupid fights, maybe you wouldn't be so tired." The teacher said with a happy smile. Josh just grumbled something under his breath and got another book to the head. "Could you please bring those books back here?" Letting out a sigh, Josh collected the two books and put them on the teacher's desk.

"Maybe you shouldn't throw them at your students in the first place." Josh mumbled, this time getting the spine of a book to the head.

"Go take your seat." Doing as he was told, Josh made his way back to his seat and saw Aki shaking his head. "Now as I said yesterday, we will be doing a school project with a school from School Garden and School Orchard. You will be paired up with someone as the same level as you, or put in groups as the same level as you. Although some of you are Level 0s, you will still have to do it, but with people from this school."

'Well it looks like I'll be stuck on my own.' Josh thought with a sigh. 'So irritating.'

"You guys have the rest of the period to think about what you want your project to be." The students in the class started to converse with each other. "Hopper, can I speak with you for a moment?" This got a questioning look from the teen, but stood up anyways. He gave a slight glance to Aki, but the brunet just shrugged his shoulders. The two walked outside and the teacher let out a sigh.

"Didn't I get enough torture yesterday?" Josh asked. His teacher got a serious look on his face, which made Josh sigh and take his earphone out. "What is it?"

"Well, it's about the project."

"Hm? I have to do it by myself, right? It'll be annoying, but oh well." Josh said with a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"No. That's the thing. The two schools we're going to be doing the project with are Kichijitsu Gakuen from School Orchard and Tenshi Gakuen from School Garden." Josh raised an eyebrow at this.

'Kichijitsu is where Will and Takeshi go. I've heard about Tenshi, but only that it's the best all female school in all of School Garden. Why would that matter to me? Unless...' Josh let out a long and tired sigh. "There's a Level 5 at Tenshi, isn't there?"

"Hm? Yes. How did you know that?" The teacher asked with a curious look.

"I know two people from Kichijitsu. They have told me that there are no Level 5s there. That means that Tenshi much have one and that's why you're telling me this." The teen said with yet another sigh. "So irritating."

"Correct again. Well not about the irritating part. As a member of Anti-Skill, I know that the First Ranked has issued a Level 5 Challenge. I also want to tell you that you don't have to worry. The Level 5 that's there is the Fourth Ranked and she's known as the Tenshi no Hikari. Her ability is called Illuminate and is Light Manipulation." The teacher said as he crossed his arms. "I've met her before. She's actually really nice. I doubt you'll have a problem. Even if you do, it's not like she can pick a fight with you. As you know, no Level 5s are allowed to fight before the designated time."

"Well I guess that is better than having to deal with someone irritating like Keith or Karui." Josh said with a relieved sigh. The older male gave a chuckled. "Well I guess I don't have a choice."

"Sorry if it'll be 'a little irritating'." Josh clicked his tongue while the teacher let out a laugh.

* * *

><p>"So are you excited for the project?" Will asked while sitting at his desk. Josh was laying on the blond's bed while Takeshi sat on his own bed.<p>

"I wouldn't say excited so such as a little interested. I don't have many options on who to be paired up with. There's only one Level 5 between your school and Tenshi. On the up side, my teacher said that she's won't end up attacking me like the dumbass blond or the crazy woman." Josh said as he let out a yawn and turned so he was laying on his back. "Oh yeah. Who are you two paired up with?"

"My partner is a girl named Naru Rinka." Will said as he looked at the paper. The two turned to Takeshi who looked down.

"...Kuro Senna..." The two nodded their heads.

"I wonder what abilities they have." Will said as he looked nowhere in particular.

"I just remembered. Are you two sure you should be out of the hospital? You both had some serious injuries." The two got a sad look.

"Yeah...We're fine. We healed up pretty fast. Like you, we can't really over exert ourselves though..." There was an awkward silence between the three until the blond broke it. "So does that mean you care about us? Are we _finally _your friends?" The blond had a smirk on his face while Josh just clicked how tongue and turned to his side.

"I just felt _a little _bad that you got hurt. Still not saying it." Will let out a laugh while Takeshi got a small smile on his face.

"Oh...By the way..." The blond turned around so his back was facing Josh, getting a curious look. "I _may _have told Hans that you are a Level 5..." There was a silence before the blond heard a _long _sigh. "So, are you okay with that?"

"Hell no. You shall receive divine punishment at a later notice." The blond let out a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah. By any chance, do either of you know something called the Network?" Takeshi shook his head while Will stayed quiet for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Can't say I have. Where did you hear that from?" The blond asked, cheerful tone gone and shoulders tense. Josh raised an eyebrow at this while Takeshi got a worried look.

"I heard it from the Lower Second Ranked. He asked me if I knew what the Network is twice during our fight. Before he could explain it to me, that stupid First Ranked showed up." Josh said. The two on the beds saw the blond relax a little. "I just figured that one of you might know since you've been in the city longer than I have."

"Well I'm going to take a shower. We need to get a good nights rest to meet our partners for tomorrow." Will said with a forced smile, making the other two look more worried.

"I guess I should be leaving before that idiotic Judgment officer starts to bug me." The teen got up and headed for the door. "I'll see you two tomorrow. If you find anything out on this Network thing, let me know, kay?"

"Sure thing. See ya later." Takeshi nodded his head, but still looked worried.

* * *

><p>'What is he hiding? He should know better than to try and trick us. I'm going to find out his secret.' Josh thought as he walked back to his dorm. 'Even if I am being a chismoso. Then again, it will probably be irritating too.'<p>

"You headed back to your dorm?" Snapping out of his thoughts, Josh turned around to see Natsu walking up to him. "Don't worry, I'm off the clock right now. Though you should be back by now."

"Yeah, whatever. What about you? You gonna go to your dorm?" Josh asked as the two continued to walk.

"Yeah. I have to get up early tomorrow to make sure everything is ready." The smaller teen said with a small sigh. "We don't want to have to fix half of a district again because you idiots go crazy."

"So Judgment was also informed about the challenge, huh? I guess it makes since." The taller one said after hitting the other on the arm. "I know a little of what to expect. I've already fought both Keith and Karui. I've also seen what the First Ranked can do, but..." He looked down with a deep frown on his face. "I still don't know _exactly _what he can do. I guess it helps that Karui and I have a truce between us. I know Keith will try and fight me first though." He let out a sigh and looked ahead. "It's all so irritating."

"On the upside, no one is allowed to connect to the Network." Natsu said, getting a curious look from the other.

"What _is _this Network thing?"

"I'm not to sure. All I know is that it involves a Level 5 and a Level 4. I've tried to look into it before, but I was told to just leave it alone. Mei tried too and got the same thing." The taller of the two got a deep frown and let out a sigh. "Well this is where I need to head over this way. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See ya."

* * *

><p>"Man, I don't know whether or not I'm looking forward to today." Josh said as he let out a sigh.<p>

"Well I'm fine. I'm partnered up with someone from Kichijitsu." Kei said as the two got to their school.

"It sucks that I have to go all the way to Tenshi. I would rather not do this project." The male said with a sigh.

"Why not just tell her to come to our school?" Kei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd feel like a jackass if I made her come over here. Besides, I texted Will and Takeshi so we can meet up and go there together. Those two have partners who also go to Tenshi." This got a nod from the other.

"I'll see you later. Tell me how things go between you two." The brunette said as she went down one hall while Josh went down another. He walked to his class and went to his seat.

"So now we just wait until sensei gets here then we can leave." Shinji said as the other sat down.

"Yup. The I get to meet this other Level 5. _Yay._" Shinji shook his head while Josh let out a sigh.

"At least you get a girl. Aki and I are partnered up with someone from Kichijitsu. If anything, the two of us should be sighing, not you." The other just shrugged his shoulders.

"So is everyone excited for this? If about ten minutes you can leave to meet your partner." Their teacher said.

'Well I guess I might as well get it over with.' Josh thought with a sigh. 'So irritating.'

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, Tenshi is the equivalent to Tokiwadai...since it doesn't exist here...Well remember to R&R! Until next time, sayonara!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello one and hello all to this failed attempt at a good fanfic! This chapter we get introduced to some certain people! To find out who they are, read the chapter! Now let's get on with the chapter! *booing is heard***

**Disclaimer: **previous chapters and don't own song

**Chapter 16: **Tenshi Gakuen

'Well I guess I might as well try and make the most of it.' Josh thought as he scrolled though his phone.

"Sorry we're late. They let us out later than we thought." The Level 5 looked up to see Will and Takeshi walking up to them.

"It's fine. I got here a little too early anyways." Josh said, putting his phone away and putting his hands in his pockets. "So we might as well go in." The three walked towards the entrance and went to the security.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" A woman asked with a kind smile.

"We need to do a project and we are suppose to meet our partners at Tenshi Gakuen." Will said with his own smile.

"Okay. Let me just get you a pass to get through." After leaving for a moment, the woman came back and handed the three a card each. "This will allow you to enter without any problems. Have a nice day."

"Thank you. You too." The three walked passed the gate with a nod from the security.

"Well I guess we better hurry up before we get yelled at or something." Josh said with a sigh.

"Is this how you felt when you first came to School Orchard?" Josh looked and saw Will looking nervously around while Takeshi tried to shrink into himself. He then looked around and saw that there were girls all around them and were whispering. He let out a sigh and nodded his head.

"Yeah. The looks were irritating, but I got use to them. This might be a little different though. Such an irritating." The other two couldn't help but nod their heads.

"You three must be our partners." The three turned to see three girls standing there. One had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Another one had golden hair and jade green eyes. The last one was shorter than all of them. She had black hair and black eyes. They were all wearing a white shirt with a gray skirt. "How long are you going to make us wait? Come on, follow us." The first girl said as she briskly walked away.

"I'm sorry about her. She tends to have a short fuse most of the time." The blond said. "Don't worry though, she's actually really nice when you get to know her.

"You must be my partner! It's nice to meet you!" The shortest one said as she bounced up to Takeshi. "My name is Kuro Senna!" The boy just stayed quiet, too surprised to say anything.

"His name's Takeshi. He's kinda shy, so don't mind him." Josh said as he patted the boy's head.

"It's fine! I don't mind at all! Come on, or else Rinka-chan will get more mad!" Senna said as she grabbed Takeshi's hand and pulled him along.

"So if that girl's name is Rinka, I'm guessing you're Alice?" Josh asked, looking at the female blond as the other three started to walk.

"Yes. You are Josh, I assume." Josh let out a sigh, but nodded his head. "It's nice to meet you. I hope we can get along well."

"Yeah...Well seeing as how we are going to have to fight in two months, I doubt we really want to get know each other on a personal level." Josh said with a sigh as he took his earbud out.

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, I don't have a reason to raise my rank. I'm fine with being where I am." Alice said as she watched Senna pull Takeshi.

"Hm. You sound like Karui."

"You met her?" The female blond asked, tone turning a little sour.

"Yeah. We fought the first time I met her, but we decided to be allies for the challenge in two months." Josh said as they reached a big school building.

"Really? That doesn't sound like her. I thought she would have tried to fight you again by now." This got a curious look from the other.

"And why would she want to do that?" The blond gave a small grin before answering.

"We've all heard about the fight the two Second Ranks had. I just figured that she would try and get you when you were weakened." Josh let out a sigh and shook his head. "Oh well. It's your choice to team up with her."

"Well here we are. This is Tenshi Gakuen." Rinka said as the three males looked around and saw that it really was big with multiple buildings and girls walking all around. "I really hope none of you are perverts."

"Don't worry. Takeshi is too young to be a pervert, I hope, Will is too kind and I don't really care much for peeping." Josh said as the group walked through the campus.

"Shouldn't there be people from other schools here? I mean I doubt we are the only three who got partnered up with someone from Tenshi." Will said, noticing that he and the other two were getting glared at while the three girls were getting better treatment. "Why are they glaring at us like that?"

"Probably because Alice-nee is our Tenshi no Hikari and Rinka-chan is her Right Hand." Senna said happily while Takeshi was still being pulled by her.

"That's right. You're the only Level 5 in this school. Stuff like this makes me glad that I don't get treatment like this at my school." Josh said with a sigh. "I'm just glad that the Midget isn't here."

"Oh yeah. I forgot he goes to Zunō." Will said, trying not to look intimidated by the looks they we getting.

"To tell you the truth, Zunō was supposed to participate in this project instead of your school, but they didn't want too." Alice said, looking at Josh. "I am personally glad. They also have a Level 5 and he's not someone you would want to be around."

"Let me guess. He's a smartass who has an ego bigger than Academy City and will do anything to be right?" Josh asked, getting a questioning look from the others. "No. I haven't met him."

"You're more-or-less right. Are you sure you haven't met him before?" Rinka asked as they entered one of the buildings.

"Positive. I just figured that since he goes to Zunō, and is a Level 5, he would be like that." Josh said with a small sigh.

"Well I think it's time we got to our project. The sooner we start, the sooner we can get it done." Alice said with a smile, getting a nod from the others.

"Takeshi-kun and I will be in one of the higher up classes then. Let's go!" Takeshi just followed without a word.

"They look cute together." Alice suddenly said. She got weird looks from the others and some pink was quickly on her cheeks. "Well we're going to the gymnasium."

"But I thought we were going to-"

"Rinka, we're going to the gymnasium. So you and William can just get to work on your own project." Alice said with a smile. Rinka sighed and shook her head. "Glad you see it my way. We'll be off."

* * *

><p>"So what is our project going to be?" Josh asked as he sat on some steps while Alice stood with a pondering look.<p>

"We have to do something with the words we got before leaving our class. What is your word?" Pulling out a slip of paper from his pocket, Josh looked at it and let out a sigh. 'He really _does _sigh a lot.'

"I got pride. How about you?"

"I got beauty. So what should we do? We have to find a way to represent these two words and be creative about it." She looked down at the other esper and saw him with his eyes closed. "Don't go to sleep! We need to start this." He opened his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I wasn't sleeping. I was thinking." Josh said with a tired look. 'Though I _would _like to go to sleep.'

"So what were you think about then?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips.

"I was thinking that we can do a song. There are tons of different songs, so I doubt it'll be hard to find one that has both pride and beauty in how the music is played and how the artist sings." Hearing the idea, Alice brightened up and got a big smile on her face.

"That's a great idea! We can put on a concert and have all of our schools come to watch! It'll be amazing! There would be lights, great special effects and everyone could listen to great music! We can even do a duet!" Josh looked a little frightened when he saw the blond with stars in her eyes and light actually radiating off of her.

'She's letting out some of her ability. Damn. If I knew she was going to be like this, I wouldn't have suggested that.' Josh thought with a sigh. "I can't do that." Snapping out of her thoughts, Alice gave him a confused look.

"Why not? It was your idea." The blond said, putting her hands back on her hips.

"No. _My _idea was to sing a song. _Your _idea is to put on a festival. Besides, I can't do it because I'm bad with crowds. I don't deal well with having the spotlight on me, or even having that many people paying attention to me. Not to mention that I suck at singing." He stood up and let out a sigh. "Not to mention that would require some dancing, and I also suck at that too."

"Oh, come on. You can't be _that _bad. Here, let me hear you sing. I'll judge whether or not you're good." Josh let out a sigh and unplugged his earphones.

"Knowing your kind of people, I don't have much of a choice. Here." He gave his phone to her and she got a confused look. "Pick out a song and I'll sing to it." Nodding her head, she picked a song and started to play it. Hearing the music play, Josh let out a long sigh, closed his eyes and started to sing to it.

**Paper bags and plastic hearts  
>All are belongings in shopping carts<br>It's goodbye  
>But we got one more night<br>Let's get drunk and ride around  
>And make peace with an empty town<br>We can make it right**

**Throw it away  
>Forget yesterday<br>We'll make the great escape  
>We won't hear a word they say<br>They don't know us anyway  
>Watch it burn<br>Let it die  
>Cause we are finally free tonight<strong>

'At least he likes good music.' Alice thought as she saw the other getting more into the song. She let out a small giggle. 'He's definitely having fun.'

**Tonight will change our lives  
>It's so good to be by your side<br>We'll cry  
>We won't give up the fight<br>We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
>And they'll think it's just cause we're young<br>And we'll feel so alive**

**Throw it away  
>Forget yesterday<br>We'll make the great escape  
>We won't hear a word they say<br>They don't know us anyway  
>Watch it burn<br>Let it die  
>Cause we are finally free tonight<strong>

'He really isn't that bad. Maybe I could get him to do that duet...' Thinking over what she just thought, the blond got a small blush.

**All of the wasted time  
>The hours that were left behind<br>The answers that we'll never find  
>They don't mean a thing tonight<strong>

**Throw it away  
>Forget yesterday<br>We'll make the great escape  
>We won't hear a word they say<br>They don't know us anyway**

**Throw it away  
>Forget yesterday<br>We'll make the great escape  
>We won't hear a word they say<br>They don't know us anyway**

**Throw it away  
>Forget yesterday<br>We'll make the great escape  
>We won't hear a word they say<br>They don't know us anyway  
>Watch it burn<br>Let it die**

**Cause we are finally free tonight**

As the music ended, Josh opened his eyes and took his phone back. For her part , Alice started to clap with an amused smile on her face. Josh clicked his tongue and turned his head with some pink on his cheeks.

"You weren't that bad. Better than you think, that's for sure." The blond said, prompting the other to mutter something under his breath.

"Since you're so excited to make this a big show, I'm just going to go ahead and say you're great at singing and dancing." This got a happy nod from the female, making him let out another sigh. "Then how about this. We can go with the idea, but you do the singing and dancing while I deal with the special effects. How does that sound?"

"Well Rinka usually does that, but I guess it's fine." Alice muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Sounds like a great idea. But you do know that we don't have to do it if you don't want too." Josh just shrugged his shoulders and let out a small sigh.

"It's fine. It gets us the grade and it makes you happy." Hearing this, Alice got some pink on her cheeks.

"Wh-why would it matter to you if I'm happy or not?" She asked, turning around to hide her blush.

"It's too irritating to deal with someone who isn't happy. Even if it's still a little irritating to deal with an overly happy person too." Josh said with a sigh.

"Well we should get started then! Let's go!" Josh let out another sigh, but went with it anyways.

* * *

><p>"That was great. I think we really got the hang of it." Alice said as she and Josh walked to the school's entrance. "Sorry that I kept you this late. It's almost curfew, so I feel kinda bad."<p>

"It's fine. I can make it to my dorm quickly if I wanted too. Plus, since it's late, I won't have to deal with people on my way back." Josh said as he put an earphone in his ear.

"You didn't leave yet? I guess that's good for us." The two turned around to see Rinka, Will, Takeshi and Senna walking up to them. "So did you guys have a good time?" Will asked, getting a nod from the others.

"Hey...Second Rank...Can I speak with you for a minute?" Rinka asked with a serious tone while eyeing Will. Josh let out a sigh, but moved to the side.

"Look, I didn't do anything to Alice if that's-"

"No. She can handle herself just fine. What I wanted to talk to you about was your blond friend there." She said, still looking at Will.

"He's not my friend."

"Whatever. Is he your Right Hand?" This got a confused look from the other. "I'll just assume that's a yes. Well let me tell you that you should be careful around him. I'm sure he haven't told you about the Network or his involvement in it."

"Okay, what _exactly _is this Network thing? That stupid teleporter, Karui, and even that idiot in Judgment have said something about it. I want to know what the hell it is." Now it was Rinka's turn to sigh.

"I don't really feel like explaining it. It's too long and we don't really have time. Maybe next time." The brunette said as she walked towards the rest of them.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Senna asked, still energetic.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Rinka said with a huff.

"Well we should get going. We'll see ya girls later." Josh said as the three males left.

"Rinka-chan, could it be that you like Second Ranked-san?" Alice froze while Rinka got some pink on her cheeks.

"What are you talking about!? Why the heck would I like someone like him?" The brunette said, crossing her arms and turning away.

"Besides, I think she would look good with William." Alice said, making the two shoot their heads towards her.

"Nee-san!? What are _you _talking about!? How would we look good together!?" Rinka exclaimed, pink increasing.

"Hahaha! Rinka-chan is embarrassed!" Senna laughed out while Rinka's face went from pink to red.

"Shut up!"

"We should get going. It's pretty late and I'm tired from today." Alice said as she started to walk away. 'He is different from what I've heard. This time it's a good thing though.'

**_END CHAPTER_**

Song: The Great Escape

Artist: Boys Like Girls

**And there we go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter along with the song! You should tune in next time to see what happens! Have a nice day/night/evening and remember to stay safe and R&R! (Please! I'm begging you!... Just kidding!.) Until next time, sayonara memories! *gets tomato to the face***


	17. Chapter 17

**Number Seventeen for you all. No barracudas were harmed in the making of this chapter. I hope you (very few and very rare) people enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**: previous chapters (dance!)

**Chapter 17: **Tenshi no Hikari

'Let's see. Let's see. Where can I go today?' Josh was currently walking around the city with both his earphones in. 'Thankfully, Alice and I finished what we needed to. At least we don't have to start setting things up until Saturday.' He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw said blond with a smile on her face. He took out an earbud and turned down his music.

"Hi. It's a nice day today, huh?" She asked as the two started to walk.

"Yeah. There's not many people here at this time and the air feels great too." Josh said as he took in a deep breath.

"I guess you would be sensitive to the air. It's odd seeing you take I'm a breath instead of letting one out." The blond said with a giggle as Josh let out a long sigh.

"So what are you doing out here? I would have thought that Rinka and Senna would be with you." The male said, looking around around for the two.

"Well they said that they were busy, so I decided to go out shopping." Seeing the other was going to say something, Alice cut him off. "I like to shop outside of School Garden from time to time." Josh nodded his head. "So what about you? Where is William and Takeshi?"

"You don't have to be so formal. You can just call us Will and Josh. To answer your question; Will said he was going to look something up and text me when he's done. As for Takeshi; Senna actually took him away a few minutes after we left School Orchard." Josh said with a sigh.

"Those two are so cute together." Alice said with another giggle. "So would you like to accompany me? If you don't have anything to do, that is."

"Sure. I'm fine with-" Josh froze and the two felt a shiver run down their spines. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah. What was that?" Josh looked around and went a little wide eyed. He quickly grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her into a store. He looked out of the window and saw Kendel stop in front of the store and look around. After a minute or two, she ran off in the other direction. Josh let out a sigh of relief and looked around. He saw that the store they were in was a jewelry store. He looked at Alice and saw that her face was red.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good." She just shook her head and looked down.

"I-I'm fine...But...um...Y-your hand..." Looking down, he saw that he was still holding her wrist and quickly let go. He turned his head and muttered an apology.

"Oh, are you two customers?" The two turned to see a woman giving them a smile. "We are having a sale for lovely couples such as yourselves." Alice went red again while Josh muttered something under his breath. "For today, we have certain accessories that are half off for couples."

"We're not-" Josh was cut off by a small jab to the side.

"Thank you. We'll have a look around." Alice said with her own smile.

"Very well. When you have decided on something, just come up to the register and tell me." The woman said before bowing and taking her leave.

"We will, thank you." Alice said back. She turned to Josh and saw that he was giving her a questioning look. "Sorry. I've seen what they have in here and have always wanted something from here, but could never afford anything. Don't worry, I'll pay for my stuff." Josh just let out a sigh, but went with it. Alice went off to see different stuff and ended up looking at inside of a glass case a for a little bit.

"What is it?" Josh walked up and saw that she was looking at a heart shaped locket with a blue sapphire in the front of it and an orange topaz on the back. The color was gold and attached to a silver chain. "Do you want it?" Alice stood up straight and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, but it's not on sale. I guess I can find something else." She turned around to find something else.

* * *

><p>'I think Rinka and Senna will like these.' Alice thought as she walked out of the store. She looked around and saw Josh wasn't around. 'Did he leave?' She heard the door open and looked back to see Josh walking out. "What were you doing in there?" That's when she saw that he has a bag in his hand. "You got something?"<p>

"Yeah." He put his hand in the bag and pulled out a small, black box. He extended his hand out and turned his head. Alice took the box, opened it and saw the locket she was looking at on the store. She let out a gasp and covered he mouth. "You said that you wanted it, so I just decided to get it."

"I...I can't believe you got this for me..." Alice said, a smile forming on her face. Getting over her shock, she put it on and did a pose. "So? How do I look?" Josh just nodded his head with a small smile. "So what else is in the bag?"

"Oh. I decided to get a gift for my neighbor. I figured she would like it." Alice froze for a second and gave a forced smile.

"So...Is this girl you girlfriend or something?" This got a weird look from the other.

"No. I just figured I'd do something nice. I mean, she has to deal with me on our way to and from school, so I figured I could get her a gift while I was here." Josh said as the two started to walk again.

"How sweet of you." The male just clicked his tongue and put an earbud in. "Josh..." This got the other's attention. "...Joshua...Hopper...Joshua Hopper... Hopper Joshua..." The blond got a weird look from the other as she continued to say the name multiple times. "I feel like I've heard your name before. I just can't remember where. It definitely wasn't in Academy City..."

"What are you talking about? If you think we've met before then you're wrong. Yesterday was when we met. There's no way that I would know you before hand. Even if it was before that..." He muttered the last part with a sour tone.

"What was that? I couldn't hear the last part." The male shook his head while the blond got a pondering look. "...Joshy...?"

"Don't call me that." Alice was shocked at the quick response, and turned to see the other looking away with some pink on his cheeks. "...Sorry. I've only let a _very _small amount of people call me that."

"It's fine. I just wanted to test it out." Now it was the blond's turn to sigh. 'Although I think I was on to something there...'

"I'm starting to get hungry. Do you wanna get something to eat?" Hearing a small growl, Josh turned to the blond and saw she had a small blush on her cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Ya mind if I tag along?" The two turned and saw that Karui was standing there. Josh let out a sigh while Karui was giving a small glare at the two. "I'm pretty sure we decided to become allies. So, why are you hanging out with someone you are going to have to fight? Even if you are the Second Ranked, I don't think you should be so lax around an enemy."

"Hm. Shows what you know. We aren't enemies. We also decided to become allies for the challenge so we don't have to worry about fighting each other." Alice said with a grin. She saw the questioning look Josh was giving her, but gave him a small look in return.

"Is that true?" Karui asked, looking at the male teen. He let out a long sigh and nodded his head. "Fine. I guess I can't stop you from doing that. Either way, that doesn't mean _I _can't beat the crap out of you, little girl." The two females ended up having a glaring contest while Josh swore he saw sparks clashing between the two.

'So irritating.' Josh let out a sigh and turned to leave. "Well I'm gonna go get something to eat. If you two want to come, then come on."

"Right. I'm sorry about that." Alice said as she followed.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Karui threw an arm around Josh's shoulder while Alice grabbed his arm.

'So very irritating.'

* * *

><p>'I can't believe these two needed to find 'the perfect place to eat.' Anywhere would have been fine, but no, we end up in a place I didn't even know existed until now.' Josh thought as he sat between Alice and Karui as the two we having a glaring contest. 'What's worse is that this is the underground mall. Such an irritation.' He let out a sigh.<p>

"This place looks so nice. Are you sure we should eat here?" Recognizing the voice, Josh looked at the entrance to see Kei and a boy walking in the place. Letting out a small sigh of relief, Josh called her over, getting the other two's attention. The other two walked towards the three and Alice went a little stiff and seeing one of the two. "Hey, Josh-kun. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to be here." Josh said, letting out a sigh.

"Hello, Flora-san." The other guy said, giving Alice a smile that she returned forcefully.

"Hello...Kanjō. It's nice to see you again." The blond said, hearing the snickering from Karui.

"Well you might as well take a seat." Doing as they were told, Kei and Kanjō took their seats with Kei sitting next to Alice and Kanjō sitting between her and Josh. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Oh. Kanjō-san said that he wanted to take me some place nice for lunch and we ended up here." Kei said, noticing some awkwardness in the air. Josh also noticed it when he saw Alice and Karui still glaring, but now the blond was trying to stay out of sight from the new male. He mentally sighed and noticed something else. Kanjō was wearing the same school uniform as Will and Takeshi.

"So this guy is your partner for the project?" Josh asked, getting a nod from the other. "Oh yeah. I have something for you." He got the bag from before and took out a box. Alice's attention was now towards the two. He handed the box to Kei, noticing that the other three had their attention on the two.

"Thanks." Taking the box, she opened it up and saw that it was a bracelet. It had stars going all around it with a single heart connecting one end to the other. "This is so pretty! Thank you for this, but where and why did you get this?"

"It must have costed a lot." Kanjō said, giving Josh a _very _obvious fake smile.

"Um...Well when we had to hide from Hans' little sister, we ended up in a jewelry shop that had some stuff on sale. I thought it would be nice to get you something for having to deal with me to and from school. I clearly couldn't get anything for Aki or Shinji, since it was a store for females." Josh said, sweating a little at all the tension in the air. Kanjō was giving him a fake smile with him tensing up, Alice and Karui were glaring at each other, but now the blond looked like she was giving Kei a small, sour look. Meanwhile, Kei and Josh tried to seem uneffected by this, but couldn't help to gulp.

"Well we should probably order now! We _did _come here to each, after all!" Kei said, trying to sound chipper.

'...Originally yeah, but now...there might be a fight...' Josh thought as he let out a sigh. 'So irritating."

* * *

><p>"Well it's getting late. We should get going before curfew." Kei said as the group exited the underground mall.<p>

"Yeah. I'm kinda shocked that Rinka or the others have contacted us. I just hope that Rinka isn't mad when I get back." Alice said as she looked at her phone.

"I gotta get back to my guys. I'll be seeing ya. Later." With that, Karui was gone, leaving the four on the sidewalk.

"I will also be heading back. It was a pleasure to meet you, Hopper-san. Always lovely to see you, Flora-san. I will see you later, Chie-san." Kanjō said before taking his leave.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Kei said, giving a small wave.

'What's with that guy?' Both Level 5s thought as they shook their heads.

"Hey, Kei." The brunette turned to the blond. "Try and always be in a crowded place with that guy." This got a confused look from the girl while Josh let out a sigh. "He's kinda a playboy. He's been trying to hit on me for awhile now, but is usually scared off by Rinka."

"Okay. Thank you for the advice." The blond nodded her head and started to walk away.

"I'll see you later, Josh."

'Yeah, see ya."

'Well I did have fun today. Although I am still wondering why neither of us got any messages from the others.' Alice thought as she continued to walk down the street. She felt a vibration in her pocket and took out her phone. 'Speaking of which...' She pressed the send button and put the phone to her ear. "Hello? What is it, Rinka?"

_"It's more challengers. They won't leave until you fight them. Can you _please _hurry up and get here?"_ The other said through the phone. Alice let out a sigh and shook her head.

'I guess they don't want to fight the others. Oh well.' She thought as she put a finger to her forehead. "Fine. I'll be there in a little bit."

_"Alright. I'll see you in a little bit." _Just as Alice was about to hang up, Rinka continued to talk_. "Oh yeah. Have you figured out what song you were planning on singing, Nee-san?"_

"Yeah, but even you and Senna have to wait until then." The blond said as she heard a sigh through the phone.

_"Fine. I just don't like the thought of leaving any part to Second Ranked." _Alice shook her head at her Friend's behavior_._

"He has a name, you know." She heard a scoff and sighed. "I'll be there quickly. See ya."

_"Yeah. Bye."_ With that, the call was ended and the blond was gone in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for this." Kei said as she and Josh stood in front of her door. "I really appreciate it, even if you didn't have to get it and it was just on a whim."<p>

"No problem. Like you said, it was on a whim. Besides, I find it better to show appreciation more to a female than a male. Aki and Shinji don't really need anything." Josh said with a small grin.

"Hm. If anyone deserves a treat, it would probably be Will-kun, Takeshi-kun and Hans-kun." The brunette said with a giggle.

"The first two I'm fine with, but no way in hell am I going to give that midget anything." This got another giggle from the other. "That reminds me. I still have to beat Will for telling Hans my Level. Oh well. I'll let him off the hook for the fact that it's probably spread to the whole city by now."

"Of course you wouldn't beat him, you two are friends." Josh looked like he was about to say something, but was cut off. "Even if you won't say it." The male gave a huff.

"Whatever. Think what you will, but I'm never going to call someone my friend." Kei have a small sigh and shook her head.

"Either way, you are still nice to him and Takeshi-kun, compared to...Hans...kun." She got a glazed look in her eyes, a small blush and started to giggle.

'Why does she have to be one of them? So irritating.' Josh thought as he snapped his fingers in front of her. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry." She scratch did the back of her head sheepishly while Josh shook his head with a sigh. "Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Let me to give you something in return for the bracelet, okay?" This got a confused look from the other. Kei took a step forwards and planted a kiss on his cheek, shocking him. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, she went inside. Josh let out a small sigh and went through the other door.

'That was something...to say the least.' He walked towards his bed, put his sweater at the for of the bed and covered himself with the blanket. "So...odd."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you go. Like always, I hope you enjoyed. Until next time, bye-onara!**


	18. Chapter 18

**And here is number eighteen. As usual, I don't have much to say. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **previous chapter and I don't own song

**Chapter 18: **Combination of Air and Light. Aero Lock and Illuminate!

"What's his problem?"

"He hasn't been in the story for this whole 'arc'. You can't really blame him."

"You aren't suppose to break the Fourth Wall, dumbass." Josh, Will and Takeshi were walking down the sidewalk with Hans walking in front of them. The smaller blond had his arms crossed and head in the air.

"Not my fault." The taller blond said with a shrug. Josh let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"And what about us? I mean, we were only here in the first chapter of this 'arc' while Kei had last chapter!" Aki said with Shinji nodding his head.

"Stop breaking the Fourth Wall, you two." Kei said as she walked along like it wasn't an issue.

"At least you get _any _time." Hans said with a huff.

"This jackass is such an irritation." Josh said as he passed all of them. "If you don't hurry, I'm going to leave you people."

"You're lucky _we _don't leave _you_." Hans said as he passed the taller one.

"Oh yeah. I am just _so _lucky I get stuck with a blond midget who thinks he's the if I'm not as appreciative as you would like, your majesty." Josh said with a sarcastic tone and a small bow.

"So this little kid is the one that goes to Zunō? He's kinda cute too." They all looked ahead to see Alice, Rinka and Senna in front of them.

"Hi, Take-kun!" Senna said, bouncing towards the youngest boy.

"...Hello...Kuro-san..." Takeshi said, getting some pink on his cheeks and not seeming to mind that Senna had grabbed his hand.

"What's this? Takeshi, I didn't know you two were together." Josh said with a grin while Alice gave a giggle, Will tried to hold some laughter in, Rinka gave a smirk and Hans, Kei, Aki and Shinji looked confused.

"We miss out on everything." Aki said with a dark cloud over his head. Shinji patted his back in comfort while Kei was gushing at how the two youngest looked together.

"Who are you people?" Hans asked, looking at Alice and Rinka.

"Oh yeah. You haven't met them. This is Alice, Rinka and Senna. They're our partners for our project." Will explained as the three gave their greetings. "So what are you three doing here anyways?"

"Oh. Nee-san left something yesterday on her da-hmghtl!" Before the brunette could continue, Alice had covered her mouth and gave a nervous laugh.

"I left something when Josh and I went for luch with some others yesterday. We needed to come back and get it." Alice said with a sheepish smile. She then turned her attention to Kei. "So it looks like you got away from him today."

"Yeah. Thanks again for that adv-"

"Flora Alice! You are Academy City's Fourth Ranked esper and Tenshi Gakuen's Tenshi no Hikari! We are here to challenge you and prove that we are better!" They all turned to see a large group of girls surrounding them.

"Who the hell are you people? Don't you know that it's kinda a jackass move to crowd around a group of people with less numbers than you? Plus, if you know her rank, why the hell are you pickin' a fight with her?" Josh asked as he looked around and saw that they really were surrounded.

"Be quiet! We know that you are one of the Second Ranks, but this has nothing to do with you! Please stay out of this or we will have to fight you too!" The girl said loudly, making some of them wince and cover their ears.

"You are such an irritating girl, ya know that?" Josh said with a sigh. He started to pull his hand out of his pocket, but was stopped by Alice. "Hm? What is it? Don't worry, I'll only knock 'em out."

"No need. I'm use to this stuff. I'll get it over with quickly, then we can go. Okay?" The boys' eyes went wide when they saw a glowing rope appear in her hand. "It'll be over in an instant." She rushed at the girls and they fell quickly.

"Such an irritation." Josh said, scratching his head again.

"You say that, but you know your impressed." Rinka said as she crossed her arms. Josh nodded his head to the statement and continued to watch as girl after girl fell to the ground. "This is Nee-san's ability. She can use light to make beams, blind others, etc. The thing she loves to do the most though is to solidify light and use it as a weapon. She can transform the light to whatever she wishes, so that's why she's a Level 5. Her power level is a testament to the fact that she's the strongest Light user in all of Academy City. That's also why she's Tenshi' Light and the esper known as Illuminate."

"Sorry. That took longer than expected." They looked around and saw that all of the girls were on the floor and groaning. "Shall we be going then?" She started to walk away and the others quickly followed her.

"So what exactly was that about?" Will asked as the group separated a little. In the front was Alice, Rinka, Kei, Josh and Will, while behind them was Hans, Takeshi, Senna, Aki and Shinji.

"Since Nee-san is a Level 5, there has been tons of other girl schools in School Garden that come over and challenge her, and sometimes the whole school, to see who's better. Nee-san always wins though." Rinka explained, getting nods from the other three.

"Now that I think about it, what is your ability?" Josh asked, looking at the brunette.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Rinka gave a smirk as Josh let out a sigh.

"So irritating."

"So what are your projects going to be?" Kei asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Josh and I are going to put on a small concert. I'll be singing while he does the effects. It'll be so amazing! I really, really, _really _can't wait!" Alice said with stars in her eyes.

"It's irritating to have to do it, but she's actually a really good singer and dancer, so it isn't too bad." Josh said nonchalantly, not seeing sickly sweet smile coming from Kei.

"Ours is going to be us mixing our abilities together to create an effect that shows what our words mean." Will said, not seeing the skeptical look Rinka was giving him. The blond was shocked when Alice took his hands in her own and hand light radiating off of her. 'Too bright!'

"You two _have _to be a part of our project! You can show your project as an effect to our and that way we can make the concert even better!" Alice exclaimed, getting skeptical looks from all of them.

"What about us? Can we be a part of this?" Aki asked as the group on the back came forward.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Alice said with excitement. "Then you and Rinka can do a duet together! Oh this will be the best!" Now all of them were looking a little freaked out.

"...Kowai..."

"You have no idea, dude." Josh said with a sigh as he shook his head. 'Even if it's irritating, seems like everyone's on board with this.'

* * *

><p>"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?"<p>

"Nee-san, calm down. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Rinka said as she tried to calm the blond down.

"But what if he doesn't? We were suppose to be up first, but we have to do this as a team, so he _has _to be here." Alice said as she looked through the curtain and saw the students from all three schools there.

"Don't worry. How about you go last while we stall for time?" Rinka said, getting a nod from the other. The brunette started to walk out on stage with a sigh. 'And he says he's fast. Hm. So not true.'

'I hope he gets here soon.' Alice thought nervously.

"Hello everyone! How are you all doing today!?" The crowd was yelling and cheering while Rinka nodded her head with a smile on her face. "Well as I'm sure you all know this concert is for the school project we all had! There was only suppose to be one singer, but we decided to team up and give you guys and gals something more to watch! Now, are you all ready!?" The cheering began again. "Alright! First up we have Chie Kei and her partner for this, Taiyo Kanjō!" After announcing the two, Rinka briskly walked backstage.

"He's still not here! What am I suppose to do now!?" Alice exclaimed, looking ready to pull her hair out.

"Nee-san, just calm down. Deep breaths. They only know that he was suppose to do the special effects. If we get someone else to do them, they won't know that it wasn't him." Rinka said, shaking the blond a little.

"Plus, we can always stall for time." Will said, walking up to the two. They saw that instead of his school uniform, he was dressed up in a blue dress shirt, black slacks, dress shoes and a blue bow tie.

"Wow. You look really good in that." Alice said, admiring the other blond.

"Thanks. I'm just glad that I get to wear something other than my school uniform." He then turned to the brunette. "We'll be up soon. You should probably get ready." Nodding her head, Rinka left to get changed. "So we after Aki and his partner are done, Rinka and I will go. He should be here by then."

"Thanks, Will. You really are a great friend." Alice said, making the other give a sheepish laugh while scratching the back of his head.

"It's nothing."

"Um...Hey...Can I ask you something?" The male looked at the girl with a questioning look. "Is it true that...that you connected Josh to the Network?" The smile on Will's face fell and was replaced with a sad smile.

"Yeah. I did. Don't worry though...I plan on disconnecting him when I'm done with what I need to do." Will said, looking down in sadness.

"Why not just tell him? I'm sure he'll gladly help you." Alice said, giving Will a reassuring smile. "Especially to one of his closest friends."

"Hm. He said that he doesn't have any friends. But I guess you're right. I'll talk to him about it. Thanks, Alice." The two gave a smile to each other.

"Now we will have Jones William and Naru Rinka!" Aki said as the crowd went wild.

"Come on! We have to be on stage now!" Rinka said as she rushed out with Will. The two walked towards the middle and faced the crowd. Will took notice that Rinka had on a lavender dress and heels to match. "Hello! For our project, William and I will be doing a dance that represents the words 'majestic' and 'aesthetic'! Now let's begin!" They music started with guitars playing and the two started to tap their feet to the beat.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

Rinka grabbed her dress and started to stomp on the ground while moving her hips back and forth. The sound resonated throughout the crowd.

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**

She started to swirl around while Will started to clap with the rhythm.

**And we sang...**

For a brief moment they stopped and started going with it again. Rinka took Will's hand and they started moving from side to side.

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

They did a 180 turn with some electricity making a ring around them.

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

They backed up from each other, but still hand in hand.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

They both slowed their pace and went in circles. The sound of electricity was made, but started to change and go along with the beat.

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,**

**we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,**

The two were now circling around the area with Rinka's left hand on Will's shoulder and his left hand on her hip.

**No room left to move in between you and I,**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,**

They started to pick up the pace again and went a little faster. Small amounts of electricity formed around the stage and started to move with the two.

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

With their right hands together and extended out, they started moving around with light, but quick steps.

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

Will lelt go of one of her hands, let her out and brought her back in with their hands still connected.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

They did some quick few steps.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

The two extended their arms, and started moving around the stage. They got to the center, Will let go of one hand and started to twirl Rinka around. He wrapped her in his arm and twirled her while letting go of her hand. She was now the only one on the center and everyone was now clapping with the music. She took a quick breath, closed her eyes and started to move her feet with the rhythm. Like before, she grabbed her dress and started moving it around and started stomping on the floor will she did some twirls around.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell,**

She continued to dance like this around the area with everyone clapping. The different sounds started to come together and make a new, amazing sound.

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,**

The music slowed down a little and so did she.

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

She let go of her dress and started to just spin around in circles with the dress and hair doing the same, making everyone else look at her in amazement.

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,**

As the music started to pick up again, she grabbed Will's hand.

**And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

Now it was just a sequence of the two dancing around, hand-in-hand with the sound changing around them and electricity following their movements.

**We're singing...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**(And the voices rang like the angels sing),**

Now everyone had their jaws dropping to the floor when they saw how smooth the two were dancing, without messing up or stepping on each other's toes.

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

The music started to slow down and now the two were in the center and just tapped their feet with the rhythm.

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

They raised their, connected, hands high in the air.

**And we danced on into the night...**

As the last part of the music ended, they did a deep bow. They straightend up and could be seen trying to catch their breath. They looked around and it was complete silence. Suddenly someone started clapping and the rest followed, making a huge uproar.

"Thank you all for your encouragement! We will be having a short intermission and afterwards get on with what you have all been waiting for! We'll see you back here in a little bit!" The crowd started to move about as the two walked backstage.

"Wow! You two were amazing out there! So elegant, but sharp with those moves. It looked like I was watching he stars dance in the sky rather than two people on stage. And nice use of your abilities too." Alice praised as the two gave sheepish or embarrassed look.

"So he hasn't shown up yet?" Will asked as he looked around. Alice shook her head as Rinka let out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll just do the special effects for this. You can just go out there and have fun, Nee-san." Rinka said as took her heels off. "Okay, first we'll start by-" She was interrupted by a very high-pitched sound. The three covered their ears and shut their eyes in pain. "What the heck is that sound!? It hurts my ears! I can't even counter it!"

"I don't know! It sounds like it's coming from the stage!" Will said as the three staggered to the curtain. They walked out to see a massive amp on stage with some people around it. They looked to the side and saw the other students were also in pain. "What's going on here!" Alice walked up to the people.

"Who are you people!?" She asked as she tried to use her ability. To her surprise, the light went in a complete different direction and hit a building.

"Sorry, girl, but this here is called Capacity Down! There's no way any of you little espers can use your abilities!" A woman on the amp said over the sound.

"Why aren't you people affected by this thing!? And why are you doing this!?" Alice said as she tried to use her ability again.

"That's because we're Level 0s! It doesn't affect us since we have no abilities!" A rah of light sped past her head, shocking her. "Heh. Looks like you can still do something!" She heard a creak and looked behind her to see the top of the stage had gotten hit and was swinging towards the three students. "Hahaha! Looks like you attack backfired!"

"So irritating." Before it could hit the three, the piece of metal stopped and stayed in place, shocking everyone. It then came completely off and flew towards the group of people. It hit some of them, knocking them back. The woman jumped off the amp and looked forward, only to be surprised when it exploded after she got off. Alice, Will, Rinka and the other students uncovered their ears and let out sighs of relief. "I'm a little late and this is what ends up happening. I was already irritated, but now I'm getting kinda mad." They all turned to see Josh walk into the stage.

"Wh-what the hell!? How could you use your ability? You shouldn't be able too! What the hell are you!?" The woman exclaimed, not getting an answer. Josh got a smirk on his lips and out his hand to his ear.

"Sorry, but I can't hear what your saying." They saw that he had his earphones in both his ears. He took them out with a sigh and put them in his pocket. "Whatever. I don't like to beat up people who are lower than Level 3, but I guess I need to pay you back for reciting the stage." He stuck his arm and and kept the smirk in place. "Now come and attack me."

"Wait. I'm going to help too. This'll be revenge for doing this." Alice said as she walked next to Josh. "Rinka, I want you and Will to make sure everyone's okay. Just leave these people to us."

"Alright. Just leave it to us." The two jumped off the stage and started to move the students out of the area.

"I can handle them myself. I don't need any help." Josh said as he dodged a punch from one of them and kicked him in the stomach.

"I know, but sometimes it's nice to let loose, you know?" Alice said as she shot one with a light ray. Josh let out a sigh as he moved his hand to knock some away with wind. "And you should stop with the sighing."

"You too? Everyone says that to me. So irritating." He snapped his fingers and blew some back with a small explosion. "I don't get why." A light ray went past his head, hitting one of them and knocking them out. "Thanks, but I could have dodged that."

"So much for appreciation. And people probably tell you that because that's all you do." She kicked behind herself and got one in the stomach. She quickly spun around and got more coming towards her. The two end up back to back after hitting more.

"Whatever. You wanna try a combo move? I have a little too much energy right now." Josh said as the rest of the gang started to crowd around them.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Alice asked, ready to fight again.

"Just follow my lead." Josh's stood up straight, took a deep breath and out his hands down. He started to move his hand in a circular motion as wind started to pick up. The wind went around his hands and he swung them across his body. Alice had solidified some light that was now moving with the swirling vortex. Josh lifted his hands and the huge amount of wind shot into the air. He brought his arms down and swing them across his body again. The wind followed by falling to the ground before going to the side and hitting every person in its way. All of the gang was flung across the area and landed on the ground with thuds.

"Not bad. I didn't expect that it would work, but I'm glad I was wrong." Alice said as she saw all the unconscious bodies.

"Same here. Well after Anti-Skill gets these jackasses, we can continue on with this little on with this little concert. The blond nodded her head with a smile.

**_END CHAPTER_**

_Song: Into the Night_

_Artist: Nickelback_

**And there you have it, folks. Sorry if the dance and ending sucked. I actually borrowed the dance from someone and tweaked it a little bit. I still hope you enjoyed it though. Next chapter will be the end of the Angel Esper 'arc'. After this one, we get to something fun. After _that _one we get to something that I will love to make. And remember that it would be nice for you to R&R. Until next time, bye-onara!**


End file.
